Reprise of the Spirits
by CustomMagnum
Summary: [FRONTIER] Almost a year has past since the Chosen Children’s first trip into the Digital World. And it seems like something is heating up once again. No Romance
1. I

Reprise of the Spirits

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic by CustomMagnum.

CustomMagnum does not own Digimon, and is not making any money off of this story.

This chapter contains a slightly gory scene, and the fic is rated 'T'. Any crappy formatting is the result of being forced to use a Mac computer that Fanfiction . net doesn't agree with.

I.

.o0o.

Twelve-year-old Kimura Kouichi awoke in a deep sweat, his pajamas clinging to his body as he sat up.

"That dream again," The young black-haired boy muttered wearily, placing his hand on top of his forehead as he did so. Kouichi had a hard time remembering what the dream was actually about, but there were three things that immediately shot up into his mind.

The first was the pale blue eyes of a person with a gleam in them. It was an unnerving gleam, the kind that a terrorist had when he or she planned, or executed an attack. The second was this mysterious person's short blond hair. And the third was the intense glowing light radiating off of the outline of a young child's body.

The light filled Kouichi with dread for some reason, but whatever the reason was, the Warrior of Darkness couldn't place it. Kouichi had been having that dream for the last few weeks, and he had no idea what it meant.

The boy turned his head to look at his alarm clock, seeing that it was only 3:00. The boy groaned as he threw himself back onto his pillow.

"But what does it mean?" the child asked out loud, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

.o0o.

"Is everyone here?" Kanbara Takuya asked as he looked around the small area of the park that he and the rest of the former "Chosen Children" had pretty much claimed as their own niche. The brown-haired child hadn't changed much in appearance or clothing, as he still wore his red jacket, along with his beige hat and square-shaped goggles, although he now wore a t-shirt with a fire motif and blue jeans as opposed to green cargo pants. The boy was also slightly more muscular than he was a year ago during the trip into the

Digital World, but it wasn't much to notice. Finally there was a silver-chained necklace around his neck, similar to a soldier's dog tags, with the symbol for the Spirits of Fire on it. The Warrior of Fire was standing out in the sunlight, appreciating the spring weather.

"Tomoki and Kouichi aren't here yet," Minamoto Kouji answered. Kouji still wore his blue jacket and grayish-black pants, although he replaced his yellow shirt with a blue of a darker shade than his jacket. He even still wore the same bandana that he had worn in the Digital World. "I can understand Tomoki having a harder time getting here, but Kouichi is almost never late." He was looking at Takuya from his place leaning against a tree. He too had a silver necklace around his neck, only this one had the symbol of the Spirits of Light on it.

"Do you think Kouichi is sick?" Orimoto Izumi asked from the other side of the tree, where she was sitting Indian style in the grass, content to sit still in the shade. She had probably changed the most out of the Chosen Children, as her outfit was completely different. Instead of her purple jacket, skirt, and blue and white striped shirt, she was wearing a dark blue jacket over a sky blue shirt, along with blue jeans. Also a silver necklace was around her neck, complete with the symbol for the Spirits of Wind. Her muscles were also seriously toned when compared to how she looked a year previous. Her long shoulder-length hair was pulled back and styled in a ponytail.

"Would you please define 'sick'?" Shibayama Junpei asked from his position, sitting on a park bench near the group. He still wore a blue jumpsuit with the yellow-trimmed pockets and edges. A necklace with the symbol of Thunder was around his neck. His face looked a little skinnier that it was during the trip into the Digital World. "Kouichi wouldn't let anything short of being completely bedridden keep him from being out here."

"That's true," Izumi said. "I doubt that we could keep him away from us even if he had both of his legs broken." The blond-haired girl paused, taking a moment to pull a loose strand of blond hair out of her face. "Even though we've been friends for a year, I still don't understand Kouichi as well as I'd like to."

"Why?" Takuya asked. "Have some romantic interest in him or something?" The brown-haired boy crossed his arms over his chest.

Izumi frowned. 'If I wasn't so comfortable sitting down here I'd hit him,' She thought. "It isn't that, it's just that I have a feeling that something might happen to him."

Kouji snorted. "I thought worrying about my brother was my job."

"Actually, I think your job is to know when something happens to him the instant that it does." Izumi countered, a playful grin on her face, even thought Kouji couldn't actually see it.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"So... does anyone think that we should call him?" Junpei asked honestly.

.o0o.

As it was, both Kouichi and the youngest member of the Chosen Children, Himi Tomoki, were walking together, headed towards the park. Kouichi was dressed in a green t-shirt and blue jeans, while Tomoki was dressed in his same outfit that he wore during the Digital World, right down to the hat. Both of them had necklaces with the symbols of their spirits around their necks.

"Thanks for walking to the park with me, Kouichi," Tomoki said as the two of them passed by a bookstore.

"No problem," Kouichi answered with a smile on his face. "We're friends. I would have walked with you even if we weren't heading towards the same place."

"I know that," Tomoki said honestly. He paused for a second. "I'm surprised that you aren't there already though."

Kouichi stopped walking, confusion showing itself on his face. "Really?" the Warrior of Darkness asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. You're usually the first one to these meeting that we have," Tomoki answered. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Kouichi answered, looking up in front of him.

His blood froze as his eyes fell upon a twelve-year-old boy with short blond hair. The boy was talking to a brown-haired girl that appeared to be the same age as him. Her hair was neck-length only at the sides and covered her ears.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kouichi?" Tomoki asked, noticing that the older of the Chosen Children had seemed to blank out for a moment.

Kouichi blinked as he looked down at the nine-year-old boy. "Yeah. I'm fine." And with that, the two Chosen walked off, heading towards the park again. 'I'm sure I've seen that boy before, but where?' he thought.

Unknown to Kouichi, both the boy and the girl had their eyes looking at his retreating back.

.o0o.

"What took you so long, Kouichi?" Takuya asked, noticing that both he and Tomoki were headed towards the rest of the group.

"What? Not worried about me?" Tomoki asked, a look of hurt on his face.

"You're almost always late," Kouji commented from his position against the tree.

Tomoki glared at him. "It's not my fault my parents are still overprotective!" Tomoki shouted.

Junpei turned towards the nine-year-old boy. "Yes it is."

"Gah!" Tomoki shouted, looking away from the others. "Why are you guys picking on me?" he asked in mock sadness.

And then, three seconds later, all six children burst out laughing.

"Seriously though," Kouji said after he stopped laughing. "Are you sure you're okay?" The younger of the twins asked. "You don't really look so good."

"I had a hard time getting to sleep last night, it's nothing to worry about," Kouichi quickly assured his friends.

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked, getting up from the ground. "We could always reschedule this for another time."

"I'll be fine," Kouichi said, his voice sounding sincere as he said this.

"Then let's get going," Junpei said as he got off of the park bench that he was sitting on. "The mall awaits!"

"...Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Izumi asked playfully.

"Does it really matter?" Takuya asked as the group started walking. "Let's go already!"

And then the goggle-wearing boy took off running.

"Get back here, Takuya!" Izumi shouted as she and Junpei took off after him.

Tomoki groaned. "Here we go again." And he ran after the rest of his friends as well.

Kouji turned towards Kouichi. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, Kouji," Kouichi said nervously. "Why wouldn't I be?" And with that, the Warrior of Darkness took off after his friends.

Kouji soon followed him, suspecting something, but deciding not to press it for the time being. 'After all, Kouichi will tell me when he's ready.'

.o0o.

"There was something about that boy," The voice of a young boy said.

"Which one?" A girl's voice asked in reply.

"The black-haired boy," The boy answered. "He was definitely a Disciple of Darkness."

"Do you think you can get rid of him?" The girl asked, her voice betraying worry.

"Of course I can," The boy responded in an arrogant tone. "Darkness is no match for me, my lady."

"Then take care of him," The girl ordered.

"Yes, my lady." The boy's voice had a hint of softness in it, before it got hardened. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

.o0o.

"Hey mom!" Kanbara Shinya exclaimed as he entered the Kanbara apartment. "Do you know where Oniichan is?"

"I think that he was going out to the mall with his friends!" Kanbara Yuriko exclaimed from the kitchen area.

"He went to the mall?" Shinya asked out loud, as if the concept was foreign to him. "Do you think that he has a date with Izumi?" The nine-year-old child walked over into the kitchen seeing the back of his mother's head, her hair pulled back as she was loading a chicken into the oven.

"I doubt it. He said that he and all of his friends were going," Yuriko answered.

"Maybe they went to buy me birthday presents," The young boy suggested. "My birthday is coming up soon, you know."

"That might be true. I didn't ask what he was planning on buying," The woman replied to her son's statement as she turned around to face him. "Why don't you go play a video game or something while we wait for him to get back? You can nag him then." Yuriko had a smile on her face.

Shinya frowned. "I don't nag!" And with that, the young boy left the kitchen area.

Yuriko sighed, as if deep in thought. 'It's been a year since Takuya's met his friends, and I still don't know how they met,' the woman thought to herself. 'I don't even understand how their friendship actually works. I get the feeling that I might understand it soon.' The woman frowned.

'So why do I feel this sense of dread?'

.o0o.

The six children were currently in the food court in the mall. A few shopping bags were around the table that they were seated at.

"What did you get Shinya-kun for his birthday?" Izumi asked Takuya as he was chewing on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

Takuya, to his credit, swallowed his food before replying. "I got him the new Rockman movie," He answered. "I would have gotten him that game that he wanted, but Mom told me that he was already getting it."

"What game was that anyway?" Tomoki asked.

"I think it was Tales of Symphonia," Takuya answered.

Tomoki blinked. "Shinya likes RPGs?" he asked, shaking his head. "You learn something new about your friends everyday."

Takuya turned his attention to Kouji. "What did you get my brother?"

"I got him a shinnai," Kouji answered nonchalantly.

Junpei grinned. "Looking for fresh blood for you to beat on in Kendo practice?" the oldest of the chosen verbally jabbed.

Takuya groaned. "Don't remind him." Everyone laughed at that, remembering how the Kendo practice usually went, especially between Takuya and Kouji. "Just don't hurt my brother too bad."

"That would be your job, wouldn't it?" Kouji asked.

"Yes. Yes it is," Takuya answered, before pausing for a second. "Hey!"

Junpei laughed. "I feel really cheap now. All I got Shinya was a Transformers action figure."

"I'd expect him wanting that more than Tales of Symphonia," Tomoki commented.

"I was actually thinking of giving him his own TV," Izumi mentioned.

Takuya stared at him. "You know... I'm really starting to hate your large amounts of money. You always have more yen that Kouji does, and his dad's a damn lawyer!"

"I help my parents cook in our restaurant," Izumi answered. "For doing that my parents pay me."

"Still, your have so much money." Takuya groaned.

Izumi glared. "Don't I usually spend most of it with you guys anyway?"

Takuya shut up, deciding to avoid annoying the girl.

Kouji turned his head to his brother, noticing that the older of the twins was quieter than usual. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Kouji asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," Kouichi answered.

Kouji frowned slightly. "That still doesn't answer my question." The younger of the brothers said in an **annoyed tone.** "What were you thinking about?" Kouji asked.

"I've just been having weird dreams lately," Kouichi answered. "But the thing is, I can hardly remember them, just a pair of piercing blue eyes and golden light."

The rest of the group got silent at this point.

"Oh my god! It's an angel!" Someone exclaimed from the other end of the food court. The six heads of the chosen children turned at this exclamation.

"An angel?" Kouichi muttered in confusion.

"No. It isn't an Angel," Izumi said, her voice displaying a large amount of shock. The other chosen soon saw the reason for this.

In the doorway of the mall was someone that they thought they would never see again. The figure was humanoid, and larger than most humans usually were. The figure wore a large white spandex suit that covered his entire body, and had bulging muscles and three pairs of white wings coming out of his back. A blue cloth-like garment covered the area under his torso, and a shining gold staff was in the figure's hand. His eyes were hidden behind a gray steel helmet.

"Is that an... Angemon?" Junpei asked in disbelief.

"How is this possible?" Kouji asked as the six chosen jumped out of their seats, their food and gifts forgotten.

"Digimon shouldn't be here," Tomoki said, stating the obvious.

Izumi and Kouji pulled out their cell phones, half expecting them to have transformed back into their digivices.

They were both disappointed when the familiar forms of their cell phones were visible.

"Should we at least try to figure out what's going on?" Takuya asked the group. "Angemon are generally good digimon, so he shouldn't attack us." The goggle-wearing child started walking towards the angel, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder from Kouji.

"Remember Lucemon and Cherubimon?" Kouji asked rhetorically. "They weren't good, and they were angel digimon." That caused Takuya's eyes to widen.

"But if that Angemon is here to cause trouble, what can we do?" Tomoki asked. "We can't Spirit Evolve."

"Then we better pray that something can be done about this," Izumi muttered.

.o0o.

"Oh mighty angel!" One of the men said as he approached Angemon. He was balding slightly, as he was much older than most of the people who usually frequented malls. He also happened to be a devoted Christian, despite his Japanese ancestry. He bowed in respect to the angel. "How may I serve you?"

Angemon turned his head towards the man. "Where is the Child of Darkness?" The Angel digimon asked, his voice containing a sense of youngness and endless time.

"'Child of Darkness'?" The man repeated in confusion. "I'm afraid that I do not know who you are talking about."

"Then you are useless to me." The angel digimon said calmly, before plunging his staff deep into the man's skull at an impossible speed.

The chosen's eyes widened as people started screaming at what they saw, as Angemon pulled his bloody staff out of the man's head, which disintegrated in golden fire. The man's headless body fell to the ground, blood pooling out around the neck area.

"That's horrible," Izumi stated, without stumbling over her words.

The other chosen had no choice but to agree with her. They knew that things like that could easily happen in the Digital World, but to see it happen on Earth? It was a thought that none of the chosen were comfortable with, although it was one that they could stay relatively calm when actually faced with it.

'Child of Darkness?' Kouichi thought suddenly with grim realization. 'Is he after me?'

"Where are you, Kimura Kouichi?" The Angel shouted, answering Kouichi's question before turning towards him.

"Run!" Takuya shouted as Angemon started flying up into the air towards the group of chosen children. Other people were running away at that point scrambling to get away from the 'Angel of Death.'

Kouichi quickly turned around and ran.

The Angemon pulled his fist back. Golden light gathered around it. "Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon yelled, thrusting his arm forward, causing a bright beam of speeding golden death towards Kouichi.

The Warrior of Darkness stopped running at this point and looked on in shock at the speeding beam of death. Suddenly, something knocked him out of the way of the beam, causing the black-haired child to fall to the ground.

Kouichi turned towards the person who pushed him to see his brother get hit by the blast of golden energy, which propelled him a couple of meters, before Kouji hit the ground, an audible 'crack' being heard as he collided with the ground. Kouichi heard his brother scream in pain.

"Kouji!" Izumi and Tomoki shouted, as Kouichi looked on at his brother's body in shock as Takuya ran over to the fallen Warrior of Light.

Takuya crouched down next to Kouji in an attempt to move him out to safety. The brunette's eyes widened as he noticed that the black-haired boy's injuries only corresponded to the fall from the air, and not from the blast of light itself.

"Are you alright?" Takuya asked.

Kouji grimaced. "I'll be fine," Kouji managed to say, before he coughed up blood. "Think I broke a rib though."

Kouichi was now shaking in anger as the large angel headed towards him. This Digimon had killed an innocent man because he had no use, and had tried to kill his brother. The angel pulled his fist back in mid air, the golden energy already forming around his hand again.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon shouted, thrusting his arm forward at the black-haired boy, the golden energy shot out from the angel's hand as an effect of the thrust.

"Look out, Kouichi!" Izumi shouted as the beam headed closer to her friend.

Kouichi's eyes seemed to actually glow black for a second, before Kouichi jumped out of the way of the blast in a display of super human speed. The beam ended up crashing into one of the food vender areas, blowing a chunk out of a stove in the process.

Angemon snarled at Kouichi as he pulled his fist back again, golden energy gathering around it again. 'I will not miss this time!' the angel thought. "Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon thrust his arm forward and firing off his beam of energy once again. This time Kouichi didn't make any attempt to move out of the way of the blast.

"Kouichi!" Tomoki shouted. "Move out of the way!"

The golden beam of energy seemed to clash against a black barrier that formed around Kouichi's body, the golden light being deflected, striking the floor and ceiling in many different places.

"You will not get away with this," Kouichi said in a calm, detached voice, as the symbol of darkness on his necklace began to glow black.

"I will not allow it," Kouichi took a step forward towards Angemon.

'Has Kouichi gone crazy?' Junpei thought. "You're going to get yourself killed!" Blue ribbons of barcode started forming around Kouichi's body, as the boy glared at Angemon.

"Prepare to die," Kouichi said in the same calm voice.

Takuya was shocked at this. "How can he be so calm in this situation?" 'And why is digicode swirling around Kouichi's body?'

The entire necklace around Kouichi's body glowed in its black energy once again, the boy spreading out his arms and legs as he did so. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The other five chosen had shocked looks on their faces as armor started appearing over Kouichi's body as it started to expand, before the area around him exploded in a flash of black light.

When the light cleared, the other chosen were shocked. "It... can't be." Izumi remarked slowly in fear.

For in Kouichi's place stood a tall knight-like figure with black armor and shoulder-length blond hair coming out from under his helmet. The armor itself seemed to be decorated as if it were made out of bones, and eyes with crimson pupils were present over the chest plate, shoulder guards, and knee guards. Two gauntlets, which looked like the heads of dragons, were on the figure's hands.

This was Duskmon, an enemy that the chosen thought that they had left behind.

To be continued...

.o0o.

Author's Notes:

This story is mainly being written just to help me get back on track with my other story, which I'm having a hard time writing. As such, don't expect updates to come as often as Eternal Conflict's did when I first started writing it. However, I won't leave this story hanging either, as I do have plans for it. There are a number of references in this chapter. Some of them are from my POV fics, like Takuya taking martial arts lessons.

The reference of the necklaces with the elemental symbols is a dual reference. First, it's a reference to Digimon Adventure 01 with the Chosen Children's crest, and it's also a slight reference to Kale's Soulbound fanfics. Kouichi's necklace glowing despite being a man made object is another reference from that fanfic saga, although it is not given to him by god and the angels.

Expect more references from my POV fics to show up in later chapters, as well as references to the other seasons.

And before anyone asks, I do have a reason for having Kouichi Evolve into Duskmon instead of Lowemon.

Expect nothing but an extremely long battle between Duskmon and Angemon next chapter.

EDIT 10/11: Well, I went over this chapter and made some corrections that were needed. Nothing much here was changed really.


	2. II

Reprise of the Spirits

A Digimon Frontier Fanfic by CustomMagnum

Warning: This fic contains scenes of violence and gore, plus mild cursing. It has been rated "T". Crappy formatting is the fault of Fanfiction . net, which hates Mac computers.

II.

.o0o.

Kouji's eyes widened as he looked on at the tall form of the digimon that his brother had evolved into, shock in his eyes, causing him to momentarily forget about the pain in his chest from the impact of Angemon's attack. "No..." the black-haired boy whispered weakly.

Duskmon turned his head towards Kouji and Takuya, causing the brown-haired child to freeze in place as well. "Get out of here," The dark knight said in a calm, nearly emotionless, voice.

"What?" Takuya asked in confusion.

"Angemon is after me," Duskmon replied. "There is no reason for you all to risk yourselves in the crossfire."

"Are you still you, Kouichi?" Tomoki asked, instinctively stepping back as he did so.

"Barely," Duskmon responded. "Now leave!" The knight shouted in a burst of emotion, before turning back towards the angel digimon, extending his arms to his sides. Two blood red curved swords shot out of the gauntlets on the knight digimon's arms. Duskmon raised the right arm, and pointed the sword towards the angel's chest. The other chosen children moved over towards Kouji's fallen body, attempting to get out of the way. "Now you shall die!" the digimon's voice was laced with venom.

Angemon chuckled. "You think that you can defeat me, damned one?" The angel then tensed his body, grabbing his golden staff with both hands. "I'd love to see you try!" With that, Angemon hovered above the air and air-charged towards Duskmon, his staff raised over his head. As Angemon neared towards the black knight, the angel digimon swung the staff down, striking towards the knight digimon's head.

Duskmon raised both of his swords in an "X" motion, blocking the staff with the two blades faster than the eye could see, his eyes narrowed in rage.

Angemon snarled in frustration, before Duskmon kicked the angel in the chest, sending the holy warrior back slightly, the staff coming untangled from the knight's swords. Duskmon placed his leg back on the ground, shifting his weight to the front of his body.

"Eroberung!" Duskmon shouted as his right sword glowed red, before he slashed it in Angemon's direction, a red arc of energy leaping off of it, hitting the digimon in the chest point blank. Angemon shouted out in pain as he went falling to the ground, small amounts of blood flowing out of a newly formed cut on the angel digimon's chest.

Duskmon then jumped up into the air, pulling his left sword back, aimed for Angemon's head. "Now die!"

Junpei had grabbed Kouji, and wrapped the younger boy's arm around his neck, to support the black-haired boy as they tried to get him out of any possible line of fire.

"Good thing Kouichi's still in control," Izumi remarked as she turned her head, looking for the exit, a look of worry on her face.

Duskmon thrust his sword towards Angemon's head as he fell closer to the angel's fallen form, but the angel digimon tilted his head at the last second, causing the sword to become impaled in the ground right next to his head. Angemon grinned, and closed his fist.

Golden energy gathered around Angemon's hand. The angel grinned, punching Duskmon in his chest. "Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon shouted, before unleashing the golden beam of energy.

All of Duskmon's eyes widened as the golden beam impacted at the center eye at point blank range. The force of the impact sent the black knight digimon to go flying into the air and land hard into a table near the other children.

"Kouichi!" Kouji shouted, before grabbing his side with his free hand, his face taking on an expression of pain.

"We have to get Kouji out of here!" Takuya shouted, looking around.

"But where's the exit?" Junpei asked, seeing Duskmon pull himself back up to a standing position, shaking in pain. The center eye on the dark knight's armor looked scorched and blinded.

Duskmon raised his swords again, and charged towards Angemon, who had already flown back up into a standing position, his hand glowing. Angemon thrust his arm forward.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" The golden beam of energy shot from the angel's hand in a wide arc of energy, speeding towards the charging Duskmon. "Look out, Kouichi!" Izumi shouted, worry in her voice. Duskmon's eyes narrowed in concentration. His swords glowed red.

"Eroberung," Duskmon said in a low whisper, jumping forward and brining his hands, and by extension his swords, together, before spinning in mid air, simulating the look of a black and red drill as the golden energy spilt around the red energy of the swords. Both resulting beams of golden energy exploded as they collided into separate walls.

Duskmon continued flying through the air, intent on hitting Angemon, his swords still glowing.

Angemon's face took on a look of shock as he raised his staff up in an instinctive gesture. "Holy Rod!" The staff took on an ethereal golden glow.

Red energy met with gold as Duskmon stopped spinning and slashed his left sword at the angel. The distinct ringing of metal colliding with metal sounded at the collision. The energy seamed to fight for control.

Duskmon snarled in anger, the red energy pushing the gold energy back. Angemon did the same, the gold energy quickly regaining its lost ground.

And then as quickly as the struggle between energies began, it ended, as both the angel's staff and the Warrior of Darkness' left sword shattered.

Tomoki looked at this with shock. "How did that happen? In his current form, Kouichi should be much stronger than that!"

'That sword should be stronger as well,' Kouji thought through his pain. 'Those swords were able to hold against Beowulfmon's sword. Angemon's staff should have been nothing.'

Duskmon found himself falling forward without the support of the staff fighting against his now broken sword. There was only one thing that the knight digimon figured that he could do in this situation to avoid being attacked.

He slashed at the angel with his remaining sword.

Angemon brought up his left arm to block the sword without even thinking. A second later, what he had done registered in his mind. The only thing that he could do was put up a feared expression as Duskmon's sword severed the arm at the elbow.

Angemon cried out in pain, grabbing his arm as he did so. Red blood spilled over his hand.

Duskmon landed on the ground in front of the angel, and quickly hit him in the head with his left gauntlet, which caused the angel to move back from the black knight.

"How did you do that?" Angemon shouted in rage. "You shouldn't have been able to do that! No force of evil, no form of darkness can harm me!"

"Who said I was evil?" Duskmon asked, grinning at the realization that he had won the battle. Angemon was severely handicapped. While Duskmon himself had only lost one of his swords, Angemon lacked both his weapon and his arm.

"This can not happen!" Angemon shouted, golden energy gathering at his remaining hand, which the angel pulled back.

"Hea..." Angemon never got to fire off his attack as Duskmon leapt towards the angel, slashing his sword at Angemon's chest. Angemon dodged the attack, but the sword cleaved one of his wings in half, blood dripping from that wound as well. Angemon grimaced in pain once again.

"Kouichi seems to be doing fine," Takuya said. His attention was now focused solely on the battle.

Izumi nodded in agreement.

"But why is Angemon here, and why did he attack us?" Izumi asked, now more confused than worried. She turned her head, looking towards the corpse of the man who had praised the angel. "And why did he kill that man?" Her voice took on an even more somber tone than it already was in, tears welling up in her eyes.

Angemon glared at Duskmon. The black knight started charging towards the angel digimon again. Duskmon tilted his body, his shoulder pointing towards the angel's chest.

Angemon's face took on an expression of fear as Duskmon slammed into his chest, sending the angel digimon flying into one of the food court's vender booths. The angel slumped to the floor, withering in pain.

Duskmon walked over towards the fallen angel. Once the black knight digimon made it over towards the fallen digimon he thrust his left arm forward, grabbing the angel by the fabric of his body suit. The knight pointed his remaining sword at the angel's neck.

"Who sent you?" Duskmon asked in a calm, detached voice.

"What makes you think that I'd tell you?" Angemon sneered, partially because of hatred, and partially because of the pain from his arm and wing.

"Because I can take your head off with the slightest twitch?" Duskmon asked sardonically. "Now! I will not ask again! Who sent you?"

"I'll never tell you. You'll just kill me after I do answer you anyway," Angemon spat dejectedly. "You vile bastard."

Duskmon pushed Angemon into the food vendor booth hard, an Angemon sized indentation forming as a result. "You're calling me a vile bastard!" Duskmon yelled. "I'm not the one who murdered an innocent man just now!"

"But you have murdered your comrade for no reason," The angel retorted. Duskmon snarled, thrusting the angel inward with more force.

"I was under Cherubimon's mind control at the time! Who also happened to be under the control of Lucemon!" Duskmon shouted angrily. "Both of them happen to have been Angel digimon like yourself! That situation is entirely different."

"So are you going to kill me?" Angemon asked cynically.

.o0o.

"He's losing," A girl remarked.

"Want me to go help him?" An older male voice asked. The voice seemed to be that of a fifteen-year-old teenager.

"Yes," The girl replied almost instantly. "Go assist your brother. It isn't like you would listen to me if I told you to let him die anyway."

There was no answer to the girl's remark.

.o0o.

Tomoki was looking at the exchange between the two digimon. "Is that Angemon one of Lucemon's old followers?" The young boy asked.

Takuya shook his head. "Heck if I know."

Tomoki turned towards the other boy. "Do you think there could be more of them?"

"There may be," Kouji said, clutching his teeth in pain. Junpei looked at the injured boy.

"We really should find that exit out of here," The oldest of the chosen stated.

The other three children looked around again, but there wasn't an exit in sight. Izumi turned towards Kouji, noticing that he was turning pale.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Izumi stated after looking at the boy for more than a few seconds. She dug into her pants' pocket and pulled out her purple and pink cell phone, quickly dialing a number.

Meanwhile, Duskmon continued to push Angemon into the wall, anger on his face.

"Kaiser Nail!" Red-gold energy slammed into the dark knight, causing Duskmon to stagger back, letting go of Angemon in the process. Duskmon turned his head to look over at his attacker.

A large humanoid wolf digimon was in Duskmon's line of sight. Blue and white patches of fur covered the digimon's skin, and he was wearing blue pants with a skull emblem on the leg. The left arm was wrapped in a black arm glove. In the said hand, the digimon was holding brass knuckles. Armor was on his left shoulder, which was strapped along the digimon's chest. Both of the digimon's knees were protected by kneepads, but the pad on his right knee had spikes growing out of them.

"Who are you?" Duskmon shouted.

"That's a Were Garurumon!" Tomoki shouted in worry. Izumi had already called an ambulance, and had put away her phone.

"Do you think that Kouichi can beat both of them?" the blond-haired girl asked, worried.

"I sure hope so," Takuya said somberly.

The wolf digimon didn't say anything, and just looked over in the knight's direction. Duskmon soon found out why.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon shouted, thrusting his remaining arm at Duskmon's head, firing off a weak beam of pale golden energy at Duskmon. The blow hit Duskmon in the side, but it didn't even phase him. But the knight digimon still turned his head to look in the angel's direction.

It was a mistake that he shouldn't have made.

The wolf-man digimon started running towards Duskmon at awesome speed, his left arm pulled back, prepared for a thrust to the side of the knight digimon's head. Once the Wolf Digimon got within striking distance, red-gold energy danced along the knuckles.

"Kaiser Nail!" The digimon shouted, thrusting the arm forward towards the knight's head, connecting with a sickening sound that seemed like a combination of the sound of metal hitting metal, and fist hitting skull.

Duskmon's head snapped back, his eyes going wide with pain as the wolf digimon grinned, before falling back onto the ground.

"Kouichi!" Kouji shouted. The boy's eyes narrowed as he tried to get away from Junpei, who easily held the younger boy back.

"You can't do anything!" Junpei shouted.

"I have to help him!" Kouji shouted back, before grimacing in another burst of pain.

Junpei gave Kouji dubious look.

"See, you can't do anything right now," The larger boy said. Kouji had an angry look on his face.

"My name is Were Garurumon," The wolf digimon replied to the Warrior of Darkness' question, before moving towards Angemon, picking the angel digimon up and swinging him over his shoulder.

"We will meet again," Were Garurumon said. "And when we do, you will die." And with that, the humanoid wolf digimon jumped up into the air, going through a small, unnoticed hole in the roof, and then the two digimon were gone.

Duskmon looked up at the ceiling as consciousness left him, his last thought before he was enveloped in the blue digicode was wondering why Were Garurumon didn't kill him.

.o0o.

Were Garurumon landed on the roof of the mall. The humanoid wolf digimon looked around, searching for the way that he had to go. He noticed the many gray buildings around the area. He also looked down, seeing an ambulance and a few news trucks heading in front of the mall. Suddenly he found it, a small blue distortion in the air on the other side of the roof.

The werewolf digimon ran towards it and jumped through it, vanishing as he did so.

On the roof of another building, another pair of glowing eyes was looking out of the shadows.

.o0o.

Were Garurumon appeared in a room that seemed to be a cathedral-like building. He looked over towards the front of the room, seeing a brown-haired girl sitting there in an ornate throne, her hair cut to her neck, it also covering her ears. She was wearing a white flowing gown.

Were Garurumon lowered Angemon to the ground. The Angel was enveloped in the blue bands of energy that were digicode before he reverted into a twelve-year-old blond-haired boy missing an arm where Duskmon had severed it. He was wearing a green shirt, along with green pants and a fisherman's hat on his head.

The young girl stood up from her chair, and walked towards the fallen boy. Once she made it to the boy she kneeled down and pressed her right hand to the wound. "This wound is grievous," The girl said in a worried voice. "It will take much of my power to fix it."

Were Garurumon was enveloped in the digicode as well, turning into a fifteen-year-old human with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing blue tank top and dark green pants. "Can you help my brother?"

"Of course I can," The girl replied, pale pink light already gathering at her hand, passing into the stump of the arm. After a few seconds it moved and took on the form of an arm, complete with the hand, before solidifying into a perfectly usable arm. However, it was clearly a replacement, although a very good one, as it didn't have any visible joints, and looked like a white piece of plastic. The girl sighed in relief.

"What did you do?" the older boy asked, confused.

"I gave him a prosthetic arm from the Digital Universe," The girl answered. "It's connected to his nerves. While he's in his digimon forms, in the Digital Universe, or here, it will look like that, but while he is on Earth and in his human form, the arm will look completely normal."

"Why couldn't you just re-grow his arm?" The teenager asked, almost angry with the girl.

The brunette shook her head. "That is beyond even my power," The girl said in a sad tone. "The replacement arm will act just like his real arm anyway," The girl paused. "Or at least, like his Digimon arm."

The teenager smirked. "So my brother will be fine then?"

"Yes." The girl answered. "He will. Who knows, he may even like the arm." Then her face took on a neutral cold look. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

.o0o.

In the lush gardens outside a brilliant castle made out of blue crystal, there were three small figures. One of them was an orange and cream-colored football-shaped creature with bat wings coming out of his head. He had blue eyes, and a pink belt was wrapped around his waist.

"You won't win this time, Lopmon!" the small creature shouted, using his bat-wing ears to hover over the ground.

"We'll see about that, Patamon!" A small brown rabbit-like creature shouted in response. He stood on two legs, and had ears that were the same length as his height. Patches of pink fur were on his body, mainly at the tips of his ears, neck, and paws. Three brown horns came out of his forehead.

Patamon's body expanded as he inhaled air for a few seconds before shooting it out of his body, deflating back to his normal size. "Air Shot!" the child level digimon shouted as the ball of air sped towards Lopmon.

Lopmon's eyes narrowed as he started spinning in place, pink energy gathering around him. "Petit Twister!" Lopmon shouted, the pink energy shooting off of his body like a tornado, colliding with the ball of compressed air. Lopmon stopped spinning and looked around.

"Pretty Rush!" Patamon's voice shouted out from Lopmon's side, and the small digimon turned, seeing Patamon speeding out, his head raised low in a ramming motion for the rabbit digimon's chest.

Lopmon didn't have the time to dodge the attack, and felt the impact as Patamon's head collided with his chest. Lopmon gasped as he went flying into the ground. Patamon used his wings to stay in position, but had to shake his head to clear it. 'Lopmon's gut is hard,' the small mammal digimon thought.

Lopmon jumped up from the ground and landed on his feet. The small digimon opened his mouth, pink energy gathering around it. "Blazing Ice!" the small digimon shouted, small pink chunks of crystal shooting out of his mouth, all directed at Patamon.

Patamon quickly twisted out of the way, the shards of crystal missing his body by mere inches.

Meanwhile, from a crystal porch in front of two massive open crystal doors, a small cream-colored puppy dog creature was laying down, watching the fight. A gold collar with runes engraved in it was around her neck. "Boys," The puppy digimon remarked in a dismayed tone, shaking her head.

"Is something wrong, Plotmon?" An older voice asked as a small white bipedal creature walked out of the castle. He had a pink belt around his waist.

"Just the usual, Bokomon," The puppy creature, Plotmon, answered, not even bothering to turn her head to speak.

Bokomon slapped his face with his hand. "Are those two at it again?" Plotmon nodded. Bokomon shook his head. "How many times do I have to warn them that they might get hurt doing that?"

"Why do you want to stop it, it's a good show," another voice commented, coming from another digimon existing the castle. This digimon had yellow fur, and was wearing brown pants. Pants that quickly had their elastic band pulled by Bokomon and snapped back, causing the yellow digimon to cry out in pain.

"Because they could get hurt, Bakamon!" Bokomon shouted as the other digimon fell to the ground. "Honestly, Neemon, remember what happened to them when Lucemon was manipulating everything?"

"...They died," Neemon stated.

"Exactly!" Bokomon shouted out. "Do you want them to kill themselves again?"

"No..." Neemon answered.

While Bokomon was busy yelling at Neemon, Patamon and Lopmon were still battling each other.

Patamon sucked in more air as pink light gathered around Lopmon's mouth.

"Air Shot!"

"Blazing Ice!"

The two digimon released their respective attacks, the compressed ball of air causing the crystal shards to shatter as the attacks collided. Patamon landed on the ground and looked towards the door of the castle, seeing Bokomon on the porch.

"Uh-oh," Patamon remarked, turning back towards Lopmon. "We should run. Now."

"Why? Chickenmon?" Lopmon asked, trying to taunt Patamon into attacking again.

"Seeing as Papamom is outside, yes!" Patamon shouted, before jumping around into the air and flying to another part of the castle grounds.

Lopmon's eyes widened as he took off after his friend. "Wait for me!" the small rabbit digimon cried.

Back on the porch, Bokomon was still lecturing Neemon on why they shouldn't let little children fight each other. Plotmon looked at the retreating forms of her fellow child level digimon. "They're running away," she commented dryly.

That got Bokomon's attention, causing him to immediately grab Neemon and take off after the fleeing child level digimon. Plotmon sighed, closing her eyes and laying her head on the porch. She would fall asleep within minutes.

She never noticed the large flying form that grabbed her.

To be continued...

.o0o.

Author's Notes:

Shorter than I would like, but this was a good place to end the chapter. And you still have no clue as to why Kouichi evolved into Duskmon, as I clearly proved him being turned evil again as wrong.

I wonder if anyone has any guesses as to who the villains in this story are yet.

Replies to reviewers:

Darksnowstarangel: Yes, Duskmon was replaced by Lowemon during Frontier, but I have a sound plot-related reason for having Kouichi become Duskmon.

Cave Cat: Sorry, but no. I am not putting any fanmade digimon in this story. While I don't have it planned down to the letter, I already know how the story is going to end. Besides, any digimon that would assist the chosen, I can clearly use already existing digimon, not to mention characters that have already existed in Frontier.

TamerTerra: Thanks for telling me about the asterisk and brackets. Stupid fanfiction . net.

And while I'm at it, Quick Edit sucks too (it doesn't even work on the computer that I'm using).

EDIT 10/11: Again, like the previous chapter, I've made some spelling and punctuation corrections, re-worded some sentences, and corrected the Error with Duskmon's attacks, which will soon be done with the other chapters.


	3. III

Reprise of the Spirits

This fic contains scenes of violence and gore, and occasional profane language. It has been rated 'T'

III.

.o0o.

Patamon and Lopmon were running, or in Patamon's case, flying, as fast as they could, not looking forward to being chewed out by Bokomon.

"I told you we shouldn't fight!" Lopmon shouted as the two digimon fled.

Patamon turned his head back as far as he could manage without altering his flight path. The small digimon groaned, mentally cursing the fact that he didn't have a neck. "What are you talking about?" Patamon shouted. "Fighting has always been your idea!"

"You never convinced me to stop!" Lopmon retorted back.

A large drop of sweat appeared on the back of Patamon's head. "But how does that make you the one who warned me against fighting?" Patamon yelled, clearly annoyed.

Lopmon opened his mouth to shout back, but closed it, as there was no way that he could possibly answer Patamon.

"Wild Escape Dash!" A voice shouted as a small whitish blur shot forward in front of the two escaping child level digimon.

"Oh, no," Patamon said as Lopmon crashed into Bokomon, who had stopped in front of them. Patamon just hovered in front in the air as Lopmon rubbed his stomach, already knowing that any more attempts at escape would be impossible.

"Um... hi, Papamom!" Patamon chirped in a false happy tone. Bokomon just glared at the small flying mammal digimon. Patamon withered under it.

"Patamon. Get down here," Bokomon ordered.

Patamon landed on the ground with a thud, having stopped the use of his wings completely after hearing that order.

"Now what were you two thinking?" Bokomon shouted.

"We were just having fun, Papamom!" Patamon exclaimed almost instantly. Lopmon was still rubbing his head.

"But you could have been killed!" Bokomon shouted, turning to the side. "If I didn't cut you off, you would have fallen off this cliff!" Patamon and Lopmon looked, seeing a sharp cliff heading down.

Lopmon blinked. "Since when was there a cliff here?" the small brown rabbit digimon asked.

Patamon blinked.

Bokomon blinked.

Lopmon blinked again.

Neemon came out from behind the bushes and looked around at the three other digimon.

Patamon blinked.

Bokomon blinked.

Lopmon blinked.

Neemon stared. "What's going on?" the often times naive digimon asked.

Bokomon turned towards Neemon. "We're trying to figure out where this cliff came from!" Bokomon shouted, pointing at said cliff.

Neemon looked over towards it. "Looks like there's a piece of the sky under it."

"That's ridiculous, Bakamon!" Bokomon shouted, before whacking the yellow digimon on the head. "That only happens when..."

"Pid Speed!" A voice shouted out as a red blur grabbed Lopmon and lifted him up into the air. Patamon blinked as a digimon that looked identical to Angemon except with red cloth over his body appeared in the air, carrying both an unconscious Plotmon and Lopmon in his right arm. This was Pidmon.

"Put them down!" Bokomon shouted as Neemon looked up at the angel digimon dumbly.

"No." The angel digimon said, before pointing the feathers of his wings at Bokomon and Neemon. "Lady Hikari has plans for the three Great Angels."

"Who is this 'Lady Hikari'?" Neemon asked.

"No more question!" Pidmon shouted. "Fire Feather!" The feathers on the edge of the red angel digimon's wings were suddenly set ablaze and shot off towards the two small child digimon. The feathers of fire slammed into the two digimon and knocked them off of the cliff.

"Papamom! Bakamon!" Patamon shouted, turning towards Pidmon. "Why did you do that?" Patamon demanded.

"Because they have corrupted you and supported the forces of darkness," Pidmon answered. "Now come with me."

"No!" Patamon shouted, inhaling air. "Air shot!" Patamon threw the bubble of air towards the angel digimon.

Pidmon dodged it and appeared behind Patamon, grabbing the small digimon with his left arm.

"Let go of me!" Patamon shouted, struggling to get out of the angel's grip. "You killed Papamom and Bakamon!" Patamon turned his head towards the angel's chest and started head butting Pidmon in the chest.

Pidmon frowned in frustration as he flew into the air. "Stop it."

"No!" Patamon shouted. "Body Blow!" Patamon slammed his head into the angel's chest as hard as he possibly could.

Pidmon grimaced and loosened his grip on the small mammal digimon, who quickly flew out of the digimon's arms and sped down to the earth.

"I need help. I have to get away from him!" Patamon thought with determination, before a familiar face entered his thoughts, before he vanished in a burst of blue light.

Pidmon frowned.

.o0o.

Kouichi opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw.

All around him was darkness. The area was completely pitch-black.

'Where am I?' Kouichi internally wondered, turning around, trying to see if there was anything else in this oddly comforting area of darkness.

Kouichi.

The black-haired boy in question spun around again, looking for the source of the voice. "Who are you?" the boy yelled.

I am the warrior Kimura Kouichi.

"What do you mean?" Kouichi asked. "How can you be me? I am Kimura Kouichi!"

I am the part of you that grants you the strength to fight.

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Kouichi shouted.

I have awakened due to your need. Dangerous times are ahead. Trust your instincts.

"Who are you? And what exactly are we forced to fight now?" Kouichi demanded in a frustrated tone.

A large crimson eye appeared in front of Kouichi's field of vision, and the boy's eyes widened, filled with terror.

.o0o.

Kouichi shot out of the bed quickly. Two things instantly came to mind.

The first thing was that he was in a hospital bed. He second was that he had an I.V. tube in his arm. Kouichi sighed. 'In the hospital again,' the boy thought. 'I thought that I would last more than a year before I was back in here.' He looked down at his arm, and was wondering why he had an I.V. tube in his arm in the first place. He felt fine. He felt better than he had since his nightmares started anyway.

The twelve-year-old child turned his head, and saw Kouji sleeping on the other hospital bed in the room. Unlike Kouichi, Kouji didn't have an I.V. tube in his body, but Kouichi could easily guess that he had a few broken ribs from Angemon's attack.

Thinking about the angel digimon caused Kouichi's eyes to narrow. 'Why was he in the human world?' Kouichi thought. Digimon shouldn't have been able to exist in the real world.

But if that was true, then what did that make Kouichi when he evolved into Duskmon? Why did he evolve into Duskmon? How could he have evolved in the first place?

Kouichi shook his head, laying his head back down on his pillow, although knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

.o0o.

Izumi was worried. Although that wasn't unusual in the past three days, as Kouichi still hadn't woken up yet, but this confused her even more.

After all, finding herself pressed against a trembling Patamon that had jumped out of her computer was not something that happened every day. Patamon opened his eyes and looked at the blonde-haired girl. "...Izumi?" the small digimon asked in a voice that clearly showed disbelief.

Izumi looked down at the little digimon, noticing a dirtied pink waistband around his waist. "Patamon?" Izumi asked in shock.

The small digimon nodded, before cuddling in her chest. Izumi looked around the room at the computer in the corner. Right next to it was her bed.

Izumi got out of her computer chair and moved over to her bed, and placed the small digimon down on one of the two purple pillows. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"A Pidmon captured Plotmon and Lopmon," Patamon said sadly. "Was talking about making them see the light. Papamom and Bakamon... they... he..." Patamon burst into tears, unable to gather his thoughts.

Izumi grabbed the little digimon and hugged him closer to her chest, looking at the clock and seeing that it was 23:30.

Izumi frowned as she processed the fragmented information that came from the small digimon.

.o0o.

Pidmon walked into the large central cathedral. The girl with brown hair was looking at the youngest of the blond-haired boys. They were the only ones in the cathedral. The younger blond-haired boy looked at his pink arm.

"I can't believe that I failed," the boy muttered, flexing the muscles in his new arm. "It will never happen again."

"It wasn't your fault, Takeru-kun," The girl stated, shaking her head. "It was foolish of me to send you alone."

"But Hikari-sama!" Takeru began to protest, but the girl cut him off.

"We should finish our talk later. Pidmon is back." Hikari shifted her attention to the entering angel. "How did your mission go?"

"I captured the Plotmon and Lopmon," Pidmon answered the girl's question. "However, the Patamon escaped. I shall go back and continue the search for him, but I didn't want to risk losing Ophanimon and Cherubimon."

"A wise choice," Hikari said. "You may go back onto your search."

"I believe that the Patamon may have escaped to Earth somehow," Pidmon stated.

Hikari's eyebrow arched.

"Is that so?" Hikari said. "Then search for him on Earth, but be discrete." She turned her attention back towards Takeru as Pidmon left the chamber. "As I said, losing to Duskmon was not your fault. We did not anticipate the Warrior of Darkness evolving. You will get the chance to fight him again. But not now."

"Why, Hikari-sama?" Takeru asked. "I'll be more careful, and I'll stop the forces that killed your brother."

Hikari shook her head. "I don't want to risk more than I have to this soon. We'll wait a few days. Besides, you still need to get used to that new arm."

.o0o.

"Are you sure you're okay, Oniisan?" Shinya asked, opening the door to Takuya's room as he did so. Takuya was lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Shinya noticed that his brother turned his head towards him.

"I told you, I'm fine," Takuya answered a little more coldly than he intended. "It isn't like I was attacked in the first place."

"I know," Shinya said. "But Kouichi wasn't that injured, and he's been asleep for three days."

Takuya turned away.

Shinya turned and left, closing the door, a sad look on his face.

Takuya stared at the ceiling, before closing his eyes. 'Why did Angemon appear in the Human World?' the leader of the chosen children thought. 'And how long am I going to be useless?' Takuya briefly wondered if this is what Izumi and the others had felt when he and Kouji were fighting against the Royal Knights.

The brunette's inner musings were interrupted by the familiar sound of his cell phone ringing. Takuya turned towards a night table at the side of his bed and grabbed the ringing communications device. He blinked as he noticed who was on the Caller ID. 'Why would Izumi be calling me this late?' Takuya answered the phone call, knowing that Izumi would never call him that late unless it was an emergency.

"Izumi? What's going on?" Takuya asked, deciding to skip any pleasantries. Whatever Izumi was calling him about didn't leave any time for them.

"Patamon's found his way into the human world," Izumi's voice came over the phone.

Takuya blinked.

"What?" the confused child asked.

He heard Izumi sigh on the other end of the phone. "Patamon is in the Human World. He is here," Izumi answered in a somewhat annoyed tone. "And by here, I mean in my room."

"Do you know how he got there?" Takuya asked, sitting up in the bed.

"From the Digital World, I have no idea, and he isn't in the shape to talk about it," Izumi answered.

"What do you mean 'isn't in the shape to talk about it'?" Takuya questioned.

"I don't know much about what happened, but apparently Plotmon and Lopmon were kidnapped by a Pidmon," Izumi said with sadness in her voice. "And Patamon was saying something about Bokomon and Neemon before bursting into tears. I think they're dead.'

Takuya's eyes widened. "No..." Just thinking about someone that would kill Bokomon and Neemon made him get enraged.

"What do you think we should do?" Izumi asked.

"I have no idea," Takuya answered her. "Until Kouichi awakes, we won't have any idea what happened."

"I know, but if there is some..." Izumi began, but Takuya cut her off.

"Don't say anything else," Takuya answered. "Who knows how our call could be tapped?"

"Do you think that the government would care about two eleven-year-olds calling each other?" Izumi inquired, annoyance in her voice.

"Yes," Takuya replied. "We don't want to leak anything else. Call Junpei and tell him to meet us in the park tomorrow. I'll deal with Tomoki."

"We shouldn't meet in the park," Izumi stated. "I don't want to leave Patamon alone right now."

"So where should we meet then?" Takuya asked.

"Come over to my place," Izumi said. "My parents should be out all day tomorrow, and there isn't any school."

"Alright," Takuya said.

"Goodbye, Takuya," Izumi said.

"Bye," Takuya said before he hung up his cell phone and buried his head into his pillow.

He never noticed that his mother was standing outside his door, and heard his entire side of the conversation. 'What has my son gotten into?" the woman thought, worry clearly apparent on her face.

.o0o.

Patamon opened his eyes, the rays of sunlight entering in through the closed window. The small child level digimon let out a yawn, and looked around in confusion.

'Where am I?' Patamon thought, a confused look on his face. He looked over towards one corner of the room, seeing a white cube object sitting on a table. A chair was next to the table as well.

Patamon tried to move away to look around the room some more, but found that he couldn't, as something was holding him back. The small digimon turned around and saw that a human girl's arms were wrapped around him, with a white blanket covering both of them. The shoulder-length blond hair instantly told him who it was.

"Izumi?" Patamon asked, before the memories of the previous day hit him. "Oh Goddramon." Tears welled up in the small digimon's eyes, and the small digimon started crying.

Izumi opened her eyes to see Patamon crying. The blond-haired girl sat up on the bed, and pulled the crying digimon to her chest, the blanket still covering both of them. Izumi put one of her hands on the small digimon's head, and rubbed it gently.

Patamon just kept crying.

Izumi didn't even notice that the door to her room opened up and her mother; a Japanese woman with dyed blonde hair in her mid-thirties entered the room, wearing jeans and a red shirt. The woman had green eyes like Izumi, and her hair was cut down at her neck.

"Izumi, I heard noise..." Orimoto Yougo trailed off, seeing the small creature that Izumi was holding as if it were a younger brother to her. She just blinked, before seeing Izumi look up at her with a look that said 'I'll explain later'.

Yougo just left the room, confusion on her face.

.o0o.

Bokomon awoke to find himself in an extreme amount of pain. He couldn't even open his eyes, and he felt weak.

"They're both still alive," A female voice said. If Bokomon had any control over his body, he would have tensed up.

"They're both lucky," A male voice interjected. "I don't envy their position."

"Can you two let me see them?" an older male voice said. Bokomon felt more pain over his body, as it seemed something, or someone, was touching his body. "I'm surprised that they aren't dead."

"Damn her," The female voice said again. "That insane little..."

"You think that Hikari ordered this then?" The younger male asked.

"Why else would an Angel digimon try to capture the Child level Three Great Angel digimon of this world?" the girl answered.

Bokomon's last thought before falling unconscious was wondering if Patamon had escaped.

.o0o.

Izumi walked out of her room, now dressed in her current 'standard outfit', minus the blue jacket. Patamon was seated on a chair next to a table, looking around the kitchen area of the apartment, confusion and wonder in his eyes, although the wonder was dropped a bit from Bokomon and Neemon's deaths. At least, that's what Izumi assumed to have caused him to act that way. Izumi couldn't really blame the child digimon from acting that way though, as the only place in the Digital World that Izumi remembered seeing anything remotely like the stove that her family had in the apartment had been in the Burgermon village, which he hadn't even hatched out of his egg when they visited. Izumi noticed that her mother was staring at the small digimon, seeming to be ready to attack him with a knife. The particular knife was a very large sharp meat carving knife, if he proved to be a danger to her daughter.

Of course, Patamon wasn't going to do a thing, but there was little way that Yougo was going to believe that, now that she had gotten over her shock.

No matter how innocent the small creature seemed.

Patamon turned around and noticed Izumi and quickly jumped up into the air and flew towards her. Izumi caught the small digimon in her arms.

"Izumi! Put that creature down!" Yougo shouted.

"It's alright, mother!" Izumi said, trying to avoid any screaming. "He won't hurt me." Patamon snuggled in the girl's arms, almost as if he was trying to help prove the point.

"I'm not willing to take any chances!" Yougo shouted. "When Angels start killing people randomly, you can't trust anything!"

"Mother..." Izumi said quietly. "I trust my friends. He happens to be one of them."

"You talk like that creature has any sentience," Yougo said. "That's an animal, and how could it be your friend, you just met him?"

Izumi shook her head. "Do you think I would try to comfort someone who I haven't met before?"

Patamon blinked. "Izumi?" the small digimon asked. "Where's Takuya? And where's Kouji and Kouichi?" If Yougo was shocked that Patamon knew the names of two of her daughter's friends, she didn't show it.

Although her mouth did drop at hearing the strange creature talk, which could have been part of the reason.

Of course the windows would choose that moment to explode in a burst of fire.

"He's here!" Patamon shouted, jumping out of Izumi's arms. "We have to get away! RUN!" Patamon started flying towards the door. Izumi turned towards her mother.

"Come on!" The blond-haired girl said, before running after the fleeing digimon. Yougo ran after her daughter.

And a look of anger was on her face.

.o0o.

"I told him to be discrete," Hikari commented in an annoyed tone. "Two attacks by angels are going to amass a large amount of panic on Earth."

Takeru turned towards her. "Wasn't that going to be unavoidable, Hikari-sama?" he asked.

"Yes," Hikari answered simply. "But I did not want it to be this soon. All we can do is hope that Pidmon succeeds in his mission to capture the Patamon. We need some good to come out of this situation."

.o0o.

Izumi followed Patamon outside, and gasped as she saw Pidmon in the air, sending burst of flame into her apartment complex. People screamed in pain, as they were being burned alive, a fact proven by the few charred corpses that fell out of the apartment building. Yougo soon came out as well.

"Another angel's attacking!" Yougo said, before turning towards Patamon, who was using his ears to hover. "You led him here! You said it yourself!" Yougo readied her large knife, and prepared to cleave the small mammal digimon in two, if Izumi didn't jump in her mother's way.

"Stop it, mother!" Izumi shouted. "He hasn't done anything!"

"He led the angel here!" Yougo exclaimed. "It's his fault!"

Pidmon observed this from above, noticing the woman that was going to attack the child form of Seraphimon. He couldn't let that happen, and pointed his wings down towards the threat of the flying mammal. "Fire Feather." One feather shot out of each of the angel's wings, going ablaze as they homed in on their target.

Patamon noticed this, and charged towards Yougo. "Look out!" Patamon shouted. "Body Blow!" The child digimon's body started moving faster as he collided with the grown woman, knocking her back. Yougo's face took on a look of anger.

Until three of the flaming feathers hit the small digimon in the back.

Pidmon cursed as Patamon fell to the ground. The adult level seraph flew down to the ground, noticing that the blond-haired girl had run off towards Patamon, kneeling down on the ground as she did so. Pidmon flew down to the ground and landed behind the girl.

"Patamon!" Izumi shouted, grabbing the little digimon in her arms, noticing the burn wounds on the digimon's body. Yougo looked over at the small digimon in shock.

"Give Seraphimon to me if you want to live," Pidmon ordered. Izumi turned around, tears of anger in her eyes. "I have much more important things to do than deal with an insignificant supporter of Darkness."

"You expect me to give him to you?" Izumi asked, her voice oddly calm as Junpei ran over towards her.

"Izumi!" Junpei shouted as he came closer. Yougo found it odd that another teenager would come close to the battlefield, as most of the people who weren't dead were trying to get away from the Angel of Fire. "Are you alright?" Junpei asked.

Izumi ignored him.

Junpei looked down at what she was holding in her arms, before gasping in surprise. "What happened to Patamon?" The older boy yelled. "Why is Patamon even here?"

Izumi just continued glaring at Pidmon. "You're crazy," she said. "First you bastards try to kill my friend, and then you attack my mother." The girl paused, handing Patamon over to Junpei, who took the small digimon without anything having to be asked. "And now you expect me to hand another one of my friends over to you!" Her voice was shaking in rage as her hair blew to the side in the wind. The Symbol of Wind on her necklace started glowing a bright pink, and a pink vortex swirled around the young girl, lifting her up into the air. "You make me sick." Digicode suddenly surrounded her inside the vortex.

Junpei looked over at her at wonder. "She's Spirit Evolving."

Yougo was confused about that, but a burst of pink light shooting from her daughter was clearly something to change the target of her confusion.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" The pink wind that was surrounding the young girl suddenly swirled around her as her body grew, before bursting in another burst of light, sending pink light crashing into the broken windows of the buildings. When the light cleared, Yougo was taken aback by shock.

A very tall woman was standing where Izumi was moments before. This mysterious woman had long zig-zaging purple hair that eventually went down to her ankles. A visor covered her eyes. She was wearing a lilac colored metal bikini, with straps that connected to her knee-length boots that she wore, which were the same color with a green 'x' shape going down the center. Two gray metal shoulder pads were on her shoulders, and the woman wore lilac colored gloves. But the most distinguishing feature of all was the two butterfly wings coming out of the woman's back. This was Fairymon.

And she was very angry. "Let's finish this," Fairymon said in a calm voice that Yougo clearly recognized as an older version of Izumi's.

"What's going on?" Yougo asked out loud, clearly not understanding anything that was going on.

Fairymon charged towards Pidmon, her fist pulled back. "Now die!"

Pidmon flew up into the air, causing the fairy digimon's punch to miss.

Pidmon materialized his staff in his hand, and awaited the new digimon's next move.

Fairymon charged up into the air, wind gathering at her fingertips. "Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon shouted as ten pink bursts of wind went speeding towards Pidmon.

"Pid Speed!" Pidmon shouted, vanishing as the wind cyclones headed towards him. Fairymon looked around, before feeling an impact in the small of her back, causing her to stagger forward. Fairymon turned around and saw Pidmon with his staff outstretched.

Fairymon quickly sped forward and punched the angel digimon in the gut.

Needless to say, Fairymon used an extreme amount of force in that attack. Enough force so that the angel digimon spat up a small amount of blood. Fairymon then quickly countered by spinning around and kicking the angel digimon in the head, the force of which knocked the alien angel into a burning apartment.

Fairymon waited, not willing to even think for a moment that she had already beaten her enemy. "I know you're still there. Come out, you bastard."

Several flaming feathers shot out of the apartment. Fairymon crossed her arms in front of her body, and used her arms to block the brunt of the attack.

Fairymon gasped out in pain as she felt a hard object slam itself into her lower back. The Hybrid digimon spun around and threw a kick to the area that she expected the angel digimon to attack from.

Her foot met nothing but air.

A look on confusion briefly crossed Fairymon's face, before being replaced with one of determination. The fairy digimon spun around, but didn't see anyone flying in the air behind her.

"Fire Feather!" Pidmon's voice shouted from above Fairymon, who had no time to counter or defend herself as what seemed to be hundreds of flaming feathers slammed into her body and burned the uncovered flesh on her arms, legs, and stomach.

Pidmon grinned before vanishing, whispering something that Fairymon couldn't hear. The fairy digimon quickly spun around, only to feel the impact of Pidmon's staff hitting her in the back, right where her stomach would have been if she hadn't moved.

"Pid Speed." Pidmon whispered as he vanished once again, appearing right in front of Fairymon, his fist thrusting forward and hitting her in the stomach. Fairymon gasped in pain, blood flying out of her mouth. Pidmon grabbed the fairy digimon and spun her around, throwing her into the ground, the impact causing a crunch sound.

Fairymon moaned in pain as blue digicode appeared around her form, reverting the Hybrid digimon into her human form. Pidmon landed on the ground in front of her.

"I warned you," The angel digimon said in a calm voice, raising his wings, fire being lit at the tip of them. Izumi looked up at the angel digimon weakly, still gasping in the pain from having her wings ripped off in her digimon form.

Suddenly the angel digimon screamed in pain as he felt something sharp pierce his back. The angel turned his head, and saw Orimoto Yougo holding her huge chef knife in his back.

"Stay away from my daughter," She ordered coldly, before twisting the knife, severing Pidmon's spine in the process.

Pidmon screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, unable to move any of his limbs.

Junpei and Patamon moved over towards Izumi, while at the same time being baffled at how Izumi's mother was acting.

Yougo moved her foot and placed it on the angel digimon's neck, before pressing down and snapping it.

The angel digimon went limp as he dissolved into blue digicode, an egg-like object made out of it flying out to the sky.

Junpei noticed all of this as he held Izumi's semi-conscious form in his arms.

To be Continued...

.o0o.

Author's Notes:

Yougo translates into protective. Quite fitting for a mother of a Chosen Child, don't you think.

As for a normal human killing Pidmon, remember that she slashed his spine, rendering most, if not all, of his limbs useless, and quickly snapped his neck.

Oniisan means 'older brother'.

Alforce Zero: Glad to see you reviewing this fic as well. I've updated Eternal Conflict since the last chapter of this. As for Angemon killing a normal human, Takeru not only isn't the same version as the one from Adventures, he's also pretty much insane to boot.

Jill: Some of the original chosen anyway.

Confirmed to be evil so far in the story: Hikari, Takeru, Yamato.

Confirmed to not be evil so far in the story: Taichi (deceased).

Not that the information here is subject to change as more things get revealed.

Tim, Digidestend of Loyalty: You're right on every account except for the girl who was with Yamato. That was also Hikari.

Tamer Terra: No, as this is a Frontier world, the Adventures Chosen that appear are Frontier versions of themselves. And even then, they have different histories. Here's a list of names to help you figure things out, although it includes even the names that weren't changed in the dub for completeness sake. The Japanese names are

Dub/Japanese

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya/Yagami Taichi

Kari Kamiya/Yagami Hikari

Sora Takenouchi/Takenouchi Sora

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi/Izumi Koushiro

Mimi Tachikawa/Tachikawa Mimi

Yamato "Matt" Ishida/Ishida Yamato

Joe Kido/Kido Jyou

Takeru "TK" Takaishi/Takaishi Takeru

Davis Motomiya/Motomiya Daisuke

Yolei Inoue/Inoue Miyako

Cody Hida/Hida Iori

Ken Ichijoji/Ichijoji Ken

Takuya Kanbara/Kanbara Takuya

Koji Minamoto/Minamoto Kouji

Koichi Kimura/Kimura Kouichi

Zoe Orimoto/Orimoto Izumi

Tommy Himi/Himi Tomoki

J.P. Shibayama/Shibayama Junpei

Takuya: All will be revealed in time, but they aren't the same versions as the ones from Adventures. I'm just using them to avoid having to make up original characters that outclass the Frontier chosen.

EDIT 10 


	4. IV

Reprise of the Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier, or any Digimon series for that matter. The only character that I own in this story is Orimoto Yougo.

WARNING: This fanfic, on a whole, contains scenes of violence and gore, in addition to some mild coarse language. It has been rated 'T', even if this particular chapter lacks violence of any sort.

IV.

.o0o.

They were in a hospital room.

Junpei sighed as he looked out of the sixth story hospital window. A large group of news reporters were gathered outside the hospital, just barely being held back by the hospital's security guards. He turned around and leaned against the window, looking over at an unconscious Izumi who was lying in the hospital bed. The blond-haired girl was hooked up to a heart monitor and an I.V. tube. Her mother was seated at her side. She was avoiding looking at Junpei. Patamon was seated on another chair and was looking at Izumi.

Patamon had been avoiding the attention of the hospital staff that occasionally came to check on Izumi by pretending to be a stuffed doll. Of course, this was only after Junpei had actually gotten the concept across to the small child digimon. He also seemed to be able to tell when someone was coming into the room, long before the other occupants had realized it. As it was, he seemed almost as worried about Izumi as Yougo happened to be.

"Junpei," Yougo said, not turning her head to look at him. "Do you know what happened to my daughter earlier today?"

Junpei froze, not knowing how he was supposed to answer that question.

Yougo took his hesitation as a positive answer. "Is there anyone else who has that same 'talent'?" she asked.

'She'll see through any lie that I tell her,' Junpei thought. As it was, there wasn't any reason why he couldn't tell her the truth. Besides, it wasn't like she wouldn't believe what he would tell her. "Yes. I know Kouichi could still Spirit Evolve, although back when it was only him, we could have possibly labeled it as a fluke." He paused. "But with Izumi still having the ability, it puts things in a different perspective."

"You and your friends..." Yougo trailed off. "...can do that as well?"

"Yes," Junpei answered honestly. After all, there shouldn't be any reason why he and the others couldn't Spirit Evolve again. Izumi and Kouichi already had. As far as Junpei was concerned, it was only a matter of time.

"Do you know what those Angels are after?" Yougo asked, her eyes going over go look at Patamon as she said this. The small digimon shuddered under her gaze.

"I don't have any clue what the angel digimon are after," Junpei said. "Plus they have at least one non-angel ally." He paused. "Angemon was trying to kill Kouichi. But I wasn't around long enough to figure out what Pidmon was after."

"He was after me," Patamon commented from the side.

Junpei looked over to the child digimon.

"I escaped from him back when he was chasing after me, Plotmon, and Lopmon in the Digital World," the small digimon stated somberly.

Junpei was confused by this dark tone, as the Patamon he remembered was infinitely more cheerful. Then again, he wasn't used to Patamon being this mature either. Junpei assumed that the time difference between the two worlds accounted for that difference. "It's been a while since we've seen you," he commented.

"One year," Patamon added to the statement, which caused Junpei to freeze for a second. Then he moved across the room, taking a glance at Izumi's unconscious form before he headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yougo asked. She was still looking at Izumi.

"I have a few phone calls to make," Junpei answered, before he left the room.

Izumi moaned.

.o0o.

Hikari was sitting on her throne, a weary look etched on her face. 'The children of the dragon grow restless,' She mused, and brought her hand to her face. 'They'll attack Earth soon, attempting to get rid of us, not knowing that we are still in the Digital World. They'll attack those other chosen thinking that they are allied with me.'

"Why did you have to die, Oniisan?" Hikari asked weakly. "You were a better leader than I could ever hope to be," She sighed, before she took her hand off of her face.

'Just look at what my leadership has done to Takeru,' She thought. 'He's become far too overzealous, taking out innocent bystanders in order to reach his goal. And yet I need him on my side. But what caused him to become like that?' Hikari paused in her thoughts. 'Darkness and Light must never be allowed to work together. Lucemon was proof of that. But those chosen still...'

Kouji and Kouichi suddenly came to her mind. She scowled. 'I once thought like those fools, that Darkness and Light could co-exist and fight alongside each other, but after what Black War Greymon did to Taichi...'

Hikari sighed, wondering how she was going to be able to finish what was started.

.o0o.

Kouji frowned as he and his brother watched the news reports, especially once Pidmon defeated Fairymon. Kouji turned his head, and saw that Kouichi was sitting on a chair, already dressed as if he were actually going to be allowed to leave. His necklace with the Symbol of Darkness was visible, except that the metal was now obsidian instead of its original gray color.

"Izumi's already has been admitted to this hospital," Kouichi said suddenly.

Kouji's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Kouichi just shrugged. "For some reason, I can tell that she's here," the older boy answered.

Kouji tried moving to get a better look at his brother's eyes, but a sudden shock of pain stopped him.

Kouichi didn't even bother to ask if Kouji was all right as the younger of the two gasped out in pain.

.o0o.

"I don't believe this!" Takuya shouted into his cell phone. He was currently in his room, and he was pacing around.

"It's true," Junpei's voice said over the 'line'. "I take it you saw the news. Not only that, but there seems to be a legion of reporters hounding the hospital. I'm not sure that you or Tomoki will be able to get in."

Takuya thrust his fist into one of the walls, rage coming to the surface. Takuya didn't feel any pain, but his fist failed to go through the wall. "The entire city's going to know about Izumi's transformation by tomorrow. And what is Katou-san going to do when she sees that?"

"We aren't mind readers, Takuya," Junpei began, "we can only hope that Katou-san's friendship with Izumi can survive this. I mean this is a pretty big secret that she'll feel that Izumi kept from her..."

"Even if she didn't know if she could still do that until today," Takuya finished grimly. "And what about our parents? They could try to stop all of us from spending time with Izumi. You know how overprotective Kouji's father is. Not to mention Tomoki's parents."

"You and I both know that no one can stop any of us from doing anything that we really want to," Junpei said. "In any case, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know! Why are the angel digimon attacking us? Why are they attacking Patamon?" Takuya asked. "Didn't we save their world?" Takuya shouted.

"I'm just trying to give you an update here!" Junpei shouted. Takuya took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Junpei. It's just so frustrating," the leader of the chosen said.

"I know," the elder of the chosen answered. "But at the very least we should have Izumi's mother on our side."

Takuya blinked. "Do you really think that?"

"Yes," Junpei answered. "I already told her that we should have the same ability that Izumi does. I don't think that she'll try to keep Izumi away, especially in times like this."

"Why did you tell her that?" Takuya asked. He heard Junpei sigh over the phone.

"She was there," Junpei commented. "She saw Izumi Spirit Evolve. And to add to that, she's the one that killed Pidmon."

"The news didn't mention anything about that," Takuya said, somewhat surprised.

"The reporters were probably focusing more on the girl who turned into a creature that battled the angel and to comment on the fact that Izumi lost the fight," Junpei remarked dryly.

Takuya's eyes narrowed in anger. "Once I find out who's behind this invasion, that bastard's dead," the boy remarked angrily.

"Listen, Takuya, getting angry isn't going to help us right now," Junpei said, trying to calm his friend down.

Takuya took another deep breath.

"Do you think you can go get Tomoki?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah," Takuya answered. "I'll pick him up and get to the hospital. I just hope I'll be able to get through those reporters."

"There's a back entrance to the hospital." Junpei supplied. "You might want to go through there."

"Thanks," Takuya answered. "See you in a bit." And with that, the brown-haired chosen turned off his cell phone and walked out of his room.

Shinya moved out from behind the corner, a frown on his face as he headed towards his brother's room. He was about to pass it when he glanced in and froze.

There was a scorch mark the shape of a fist in the center of Takuya's wall.

.o0o.

Tomoki walked out of his room, and headed towards the front door of the Himi apartment.

"Where do you think you're going, Tomoki?" his mother's voice asked from the kitchen table. Tomoki turned, and saw both of his parents sitting there.

"I'm going to visit my friends," Tomoki answered flatly, like the answer that he gave was obvious. Which it should have been, as the Himi's knew that Kouichi and Kouji were in the hospital.

"Tomoki..." Mr. Himi began. Tomoki looked over at him in a mix of confusion and annoyance. "We think that it's best if you didn't hang around with Izumi or the others anymore." Tomoki's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" The young boy shouted.

"You saw the news. Izumi turned into that...thing?" Mrs. Himi said the last word with disgust. Tomoki's eyes narrowed.

'How can she possibly speak about my friend like that?' Tomoki thought in rage.

"Besides, we know that Kouji and Kouichi were injured during that mall attack." Mr. Himi added. "We just think that they're a danger to you."

Tomoki glared at his father. "Don't say another word."

Mr. Himi froze at the way that his son said that sentence. It sounded so cold...completely unlike his son. He didn't understand it.

"Do not speak to your father that way!" Mrs. Himi shouted.

"So I can't be disrespectful to someone who's showing disrespect and outright hatred to my friends?" Tomoki asked, still speaking coldly. "You're telling me to stay away from my best friends. How did you expect me to react?"

"They aren't safe!" Mrs. Himi shouted, getting out of her seat. "Izumi's a freak. She turned into that monster!" Tomoki turned around.

"You're calling Izumi a monster?" Tomoki asked. "You have no idea what the six of us have been through. You expect me to abandon her because she still has that ability." Tomoki shook his head, before whispering something. He then opened the door and exited through it.

Mr. and Mrs. Himi just stared at the space where their son had just occupied. To say that they were confused by the out-of-character behavior of their son was an understatement. But that wasn't what had them completely confused. What did was what their son had whispered.

He had said, "If Izumi is a monster, then what does that make me?"

.o0o.

As soon as Tomoki made it out the house he started running, tears going down his face. That was by far the hardest thing that he had ever done, but at the same time was something that he needed to do. 'I can't stay with them. If that's how they think, then I'll just run. I can't abandon my friends, especially after everything that happened in the Digital World.' Tomoki thought. 'I saw Kouichi die for Buddha's sake!'

After running across the city block, Tomoki paused to catch his breath. He moved his arm to wipe the tears from his eyes, scowling as he did so.

"Tomoki?" Takuya's voice asked weakly from behind him. It almost sounded like he was hyperventilating. Tomoki turned and shook his head, not believing that he heard Takuya right. After all, why would Takuya be hyperventilating? When Tomoki looked at the older chosen, he was shocked to find Takuya hunched over, breathing heavily. "Why were you running away?" the older chosen asked, still gathering his breath.

"Mom and Dad wanted me to stop being friends with you and the others," Tomoki answered. "Mom also called Izumi a freak and a monster." Tomoki then turned around and headed towards the hospital. Takuya walked up to him, as he had finally caught his breath.

"You're kidding me," Takuya stated. Tomoki shook his head. There were many things that Takuya could think to voice about his young friend's parents, but chose not to mention any of them, for obvious reasons.

"I don't think I can stand to stay with them for a while," Tomoki said. "After what they said, I'm not sure if I could control myself around them."

Takuya had nothing that he could say that would possibly make Tomoki feel better.

.o0o.

Meanwhile, in a park away from most people, a rift emerged out of the air, and six bi-pedal humanoid dragons emerged from it. The rift then closed after the last dragon emerged. These dragons stood three meters tall, and had armor decorated with a flame motif on their head, chest, elbows, knees, feet and hands. A large spike went through the center of the forehead covered with the helmet. These dragons also possessed blue skin.

These were Fladramon. One of the Fladramon addressed the rest of his companions.

"You two go attack Ancient Greymon's and Ancient Megatheriumon's successors." The 'lead' Fladramon said, while pointing at two of the group. "We will deal with the rest." With that the group separated, two digimon headed towards Takuya and Tomoki, and the other four headed towards the hospital that housed the rest of the chosen.

To be continued...

.o0o.


	5. V

Reprise of the Spirits

WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS RATED 'T' FOR VIOLENCE, BLOOD, CURSING, AND MORE VIOLENCE. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

V.

.o0o.

Junpei sighed as he looked at Izumi. There was still no change in her condition. He felt powerless. How many more of his friends would be hurt without him being able to do anything?

Patamon was now somehow sitting in Yougo's lap. Junpei still had no idea how the child digimon had actually managed that, but he wasn't in the mood to care. The TV was on, detailing a news reporter that was situated outside the hospital. They were talking about Izumi again.

The only consolation was that none of the reporters had said Izumi's name yet.

"Izumi's never going to be able to have a normal life, is she?" Yougo asked.

Junpei sighed, shaking his head. "In all honesty, none of us have had a normal life in the past two years," the boy answered. Seeing Yougo give him a look of confusion, he decided to elaborate. "It's because of how we met. I really think you'd be better off getting the actual story from Izumi."

Yougo turned her attention back to her daughter's sleeping form. "That can wait. She can tell me when she's ready."

Patamon looked up at Yougo, his eyes wide with uncertainty, as if he could feel something. He quickly jumped off of the woman and flew over towards the window.

Yougo got out of her seat and followed the small digimon.

Junpei, wanting to know what was wrong, went to look out the window and figure out what was wrong.

Izumi moaned and shivered in her sleep.

"What are those?" Yougo asked as she saw the four humanoid dragons with fire motif armor walk in front of the hospital.

"They're Fladramon," Patamon supplied. "But what could they possibly be doing here?"

"They aren't angels," Yougo stated suspiciously. "Do you think they're allies with them?"

"I don't know," Patamon answered.

"Shit," Junpei cursed as he got a look at the four approaching digimon. The news reporter on the TV started making comments about more monsters appearing.

One of the Fladramon approached the reporter. "The Chosen are in this building," The Fladramon stated. "Get out of my way."

"What do you mean by 'The Chosen'?" the news reporter asked, her voice containing a small amount of fear.

"Humans who can become Digimon," The Fladramon answered. "Now get out of my way." The digimon moved his arm towards the reporter and shoved her out of the way as he kept moving towards the hospital.

'I can't let them get in,' Junpei thought. 'Besides, I'm one of the people their after.' He then quickly ran out of the room, his necklace glowing light blue, which went unnoticed by anyone.

.o0o.

Meanwhile in the room shared by Kouichi and Kouji, the television was off, and Kouichi was trying to sleep, with little success. His eyes opened widely as he sat up in the bed.

Kouji turned his head.

"What's wrong?" the younger of the twins asked.

"A group of digimon is outside the hospital," Kouichi answered as he sat up and got out of the bed. "They're Fladramon."

Kouji had a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" Kouji asked. "I've never encountered a Fladramon."

"I have," Kouichi replied darkly, looking at the table and grabbing his black necklace, placing it around his neck.

Kouji gulped. "How do you know this?"

"I don't know," Kouichi answered, his eyes narrowing. "But I'm not going to let them get into this hospital." Kouichi then walked to get out of the room.

Kouji watched his brother exit the room. "Stay alive," The youngest twin muttered tiredly, before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

If he had to be confined to the bed, he might as well cheer his brother on.

.o0o.

Kouichi met up with Junpei in the hallway. The warrior of darkness looked at the older boy. "You're going out there too?" Kouichi asked, somewhat surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" Junpei asked as they both ran down the hall. "I can't let you fight four digimon on your own."

Kouichi just shrugged. He figured Junpei would figure out how to evolve soon anyway, so it really didn't matter that much. Besides, both Kouichi and Kouji were surprised that Junpei didn't evolve during Izumi's battle with Pidmon. Not only that, but Kouichi had figured out what allowed him to evolve to battle Angemon, and knew that he could pull it off again.

He wanted to protect his brother and friends, after all.

The two chosen miraculously failed to encounter any hospital staff as they made it to the bottom floor of the hospital. The two children were out the door before any of the guards could stop them.

"What do you want?" Kouichi shouted as he and Junpei exited the hospital building and came face to face with the four fire type digimon.

The Fladramon that seemed to act as the leader looked the two of them over. "Where are the other two chosen in that building?" The news reporters were filming this exchange, which Kouichi and Junpei both realized instantly.

"What any normal person would be in the hospital for," Junpei answered with a sneer. "Now what do you want?"

Two of the Fladramon raised their fist, which exploded into orange fire. "Knuckle Fire!" They then thrust their fists forward, launching the fireballs towards the two children.

Dark light and blue lighting burst out from Kouichi and Junpei's chests respectively. "That's what I thought," Kouichi stated, before blue digicode surrounded him. "Spirit Evolution!" After a few seconds of being consumed in the Digicode, Kouichi had become Duskmon once again.

Junpei clenched his fists as he thought about protecting Izumi, Kouichi, Patamon, and Yougo. Blue digicode appeared around his and a bolt of electricity seemed to move around his eyes. "Spirit Evolution!"

.o0o.

Takuya and Tomoki were walking, still headed towards the hospital.

"I wonder if Izumi's okay," Tomoki said after a few seconds. "I mean she was hurt pretty badly."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Takuya answered. "But I think she might want to rest a bit." 'God, that's the understatement of the century. But I don't want to make him think that Izumi's not going to be okay.' The boy thought. But something came to his mind...

How did he know that Izumi would be okay? Getting smashed into the ground from up in the air would be a relatively serious injury, no matter if you were a digimon when it happened. Takuya felt disgusted. All this time he had been thinking about how Izumi would be able to deal with the aftermath of the world finding out she could become a digimon, but he wasn't thinking about the possibility that she wouldn't be around to deal with the problem in the first place.

'I'm such an idiot,' Takuya thought. 'But wouldn't Junpei have said something if she was fatally injured?' The brown-haired child shook his head, trying to chase away those thoughts. It wouldn't help to think about things like that now. Right now he needed to get to the hospital to check up on Izumi, Kouji, and Kouichi.

"Is something wrong, Takuya?" Tomoki asked, noticing that the older chosen was silent, an intense look of concentration on his face as he walked. Takuya shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong," Takuya answered. "I'm just worried, that's all."

Tomoki turned his head to look forward, and then froze.

"Takuya!" he shouted, looking over at the two humanoid dragon digimon with fire-themed armor that were standing in front of them.

A name quickly came to the top of Takuya's mind. 'Fladramon.'

"I know," Takuya said. "What do you want?" he shouted.

"The death of the chosen," One of the dragons said, pulling his fist back. "Knuckle Fire!" Orange flame exploded, before the dragon thrust his arm forward and sent the ball of flame towards Takuya, which struck the boy in the chest.

It took Takuya a moment to realize that he had actually been hit, as he didn't feel the effect of the flames. Takuya saw that the two Fladramon were clearly shocked. Takuya looked down, and realized there was a burnt hole in the center of his shirt.

Takuya looked up again to see one of the Fladramon charging towards him, fist pulled back. As the armor digimon thrust his arm forward to hit Takuya, the human child dodged, causing the dragon's arm to smash into the ground. The Fladramon growled, clearly annoyed. Takuya hoped that there was some pain involved for the digimon, anything to make this fight easier was good for him. The Warrior of Flame looked around, seeing Tomoki busy running from fireballs being sent from the other Fladramon.

He then noticed a large rock that was resting on the ground. Takuya grabbed it and looked to see Fladramon heading towards him, once again ready to punch him, which would probably take off his head. Once the dragon digimon got close enough, Takuya dodged once again and threw the rock at Fladramon's eye, hoping against all odds that he'd actually hit the digimon where he intended.

As it turned out, Takuya was one lucky child. The Fladramon screamed in pain as the rock impacted against his eye, blood dripping out of it.

"You, little chosen bastard!" Fladramon screamed. "This is for my people!" Fire gathered around the digimon's hand, but this time it seemed more violent than it was before. "Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon shouted, firing off the ball of fire at Takuya's face. Takuya dodged, as he still wasn't confident about the whole 'immunity to fire' thing, and moved behind the dragon, trying to think of what to do.

Meanwhile Tomoki was still dodging fireball after fireball. He didn't want to take his chances with getting hit. After all, Takuya had the Spirits of Fire. It would make sense for him to be nearly immune to attacks, even if he wasn't evolved. But Tomoki was the Warrior of Ice, which was very much not immune to fire.

"Stay still, you brat!" the Fladramon that was attacking him yelled. He was mildly confused that the brat wouldn't evolve to fight, but he really didn't care that much, except that the brat didn't have the balls to fight or stand still. "If you aren't going to fight then just stand still and let me avenge my brothers you killed!"

"What are you talking about?" Tomoki shouted, before yelping and ducking another fireball aimed at his head.

"Don't play stupid with me, you chosen are all on the same side!" Fladramon yelled, throwing another fireball at Tomoki. Tomoki dodged, feeling like there was something that he needed to do. If this battle kept going on, innocent people would eventually gather around to watch it and get hurt. He had to do something!

Fladramon blinked as a very white light shot out from Tomoki's chest. Blue digicode appeared around him. "Spirit Evolution!" Tomoki shouted as the Digicode completely surrounded him. When the digicode subsided, Tomoki had become a small meter tall white bear wearing a green half-helmet and green boots. He carried a large gun that looked like a missile launcher on his shoulder. "Chakkumon!"

.o0o.

"Blitzmon!" the digimon that had been Junpei shouted as the digicode surrounding him subsided. This digimon was a large humanoid digimon wearing dark blue metallic armor, the back of which was similar to a beetle shell. A large beetle-like horn appendage was sticking out of his forehead. He raised his fist and lightning shot out of the sky and gathered around his hand.

Blitzmon thrust his arm at an attacking Fladramon. "Thor Hammer!" The electricity sent the Fladramon flying back and landing into the street.

One of the Fladramon punched at Duskmon, who quickly dodged and brought out his swords. "Knuckle Fire!" A Fladramon shouted from behind the warrior of darkness, who threw the fireball at Duskmon's back.

Duskmon spun around and batted the fireball away with his sword, only to find a foot hitting him in the back. Duskmon looked around, and realized that he was fighting against three of the Fladramon.

"Fire Rocket!" Two of the Fladramon yelled as they were consumed by flames and charged at Duskmon, seemingly flying slightly over the ground, attempting to slam into him from opposite directions.

A look of awe appeared in Duskmon's eyes as he jumped into the air and the Fladramon slammed into each other. 'Idiots,' Duskmon thought as he saw the two Fladramon stagger around blindly. 'Can anything really be that stupid?'

"Fire Rocket!" Duskmon heard this coming from below him and shifted his body to avoid the projectile digimon.

A limb impacted in his back. Duskmon slammed into the ground face first. He groaned as he turned around and saw the lead Fladramon land on the ground, his tail swinging back and forth.

"I'm not as stupid as the others," The Fladramon boasted.

Duskmon growled, as he prepared to attack again. He had to get rid of the Fladramon. There was no way he could let the hospital come within any more danger.

"Lightning Blitz!" Blitzmon shouted as a bolt of lighting struck the lead Fladramon in the side, knocking him back. Duskmon didn't even bother looking over towards the attack's direction.

Duskmon jumped up into the air and landed on top of the Fladramon. The Fladramon gasped in pain and spit out blood. Duskmon raised his sword, ready to decapitate his opponent, when fire impacted against his chest and knocked him backwards. Duskmon turned and saw one of the other Fladramon standing in the direction where the fire had come from.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fire slammed into Duskmon's chest from below him, and the lead Fladramon jumped out of his lying position on the ground. Blitzmon was busy with the other two Fladramon, who had seemed to realize that he was a legitimate threat.

Duskmon charged, slashing his swords as he prepared to attack.

.o0o.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakkumon shouted as snowballs shot out of his 'rocket launcher', which the Fladramon he was fighting quickly countered by sending balls of fire to melt each ball.

Chakkumon jumped up into the air and shifted into a crystalline icicle. "Icicle La La La!" Chakkumon shouted as he sped to the ground, which was a location that Fladramon quickly jumped away from.

Chakkumon impaled himself in the ground. "Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon shouted, sending balls of fire to collide with the small ice digimon, who went sprawling into a tree.

"Tomoki!" Takuya shouted, before he dodged another punch from the enraged Fladramon that he was fighting against.

Chakkumon jumped up, and pointed his snow launcher at Fladramon. "Snow Bomber!" Snowball after snowball shot out of the launcher, two of which impacted Fladramon in the chest, knocking him back.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon shouted, becoming consumed in flames that completely melted the remaining snowballs. The fireballs apparently evaporated the resulting water, as Fladramon didn't seem that affected by the water that should have formed from melted snow.

Chakkumon's eyes widened. 'Figures I evolve when it would be useless for me to do so!' The hybrid thought.

The flames disappeared from around the Fladramon. "I really love that trick," The Fladramon commented before jumping up into the air. "Now let me show you its other use! Fire Rocket!" The flames returned in full force as Fladramon sped towards Chakkumon's location on the ground.

Chakkumon couldn't dodge the attack in time and went sprawling around the ground when Fladramon slammed into him. Chakkumon screamed in pain. His entire body felt like it was being melted, which wasn't that far from the truth.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon shouted, thrusting his arm forward towards Chakkumon.

.o0o.

"Eroberung!" Duskmon shouted, his swords glowing red as he slashed at the two nearest Fladramon with both blades, making sure to attack a different Fladramon with each. A red arc of light shot out from the blades. One of the Fladramon was hit with the arc of dark energy, while the other one jumped out of the way, causing the attack to uplift part of the road.

'Damn!' Duskmon thought, although he noticed that the Fladramon that he hit was on the ground, bleeding from a large gash on his chest that obliterated the chest armor.

"Knuckle Fire!" The other Fladramon shouted, thrusting his arm forward and throwing the fireballs at Duskmon once again.

"Don't they know anything else?" Duskmon shouted as he jumped up to dodge the Fladramon's fireballs.

When Duskmon landed on the ground, he noticed that the Fladramon that he attacked before was still lying on the ground, unconscious. Duskmon's swords glowed red.

"Eroberung!" Duskmon shouted, slashing both of his swords at the downed Fladramon. The red beams that shot off from the swords cut the Fladramon in two, and the body became digicode. Duskmon quickly extended his hand, and the Digicode flowed into it. The influx of extra digicode had a rejuvenating effect on Duskmon, which even seemed visible as his muscles bulged, in addition to a rush of euphoria that on some level sickened him.

A look of shock appeared on Arbormon's face as he dissolved into digicode and the Spirit of Wood flowed into Duskmon's being.

Duskmon shook his head to dispel the memory.

Blitzmon thrust his arm forward at one of the two Fladramon that were attacking him, but the fire dragon dodged and jumped up into the air and spun around, causing his tail to smash into Blitzmon's face. Blitzmon growled as lighting gathered in his fist.

"Knuckle Fire!"

Blitzmon yelped in annoyance as he felt the fireballs impact against the back of his armor.

The Fladramon that was in front of Blitzmon jumped up and kicked him in the chest. The force of the impact sent Blitzmon crashing into the ground. The fire dragon then jumped up and landed on Blitzmon's chest, and pulled his arm back.

Duskmon saw this and turned towards the Fladramon and Blitzmon, the eyes on his body glowing red. "Geist Abend!" Duskmon shouted, shooting off five red beams at a single point on the armor digimon's back, which caused the armor digimon to scream in pain as the beams connected, throwing him off of the

second hybrid.

Blitzmon jumped up and kicked the other attacking Fladramon in the head, causing the dragon to spit out blood as he wobbled backwards. The lightning digimon raised his fist up into the air, and lighting struck it, gathering around as if the fist were acting as a lightning rod. "Thor Hammer!" he shouted, before thrusting that arm into the Fladramon's stomach. The explosion from the detonation of the lighting energy ripped the attacking Fladramon in half. The Fladramon's eyes went wide and blank before he dissolved into digicode, which quickly shot into the lead Fladramon.

This caused Blitzmon's eyes to widen. He definitely wasn't expecting that to happen. It wasn't even as if the other Fladramon made a movement to even absorb the data.

Blitzmon turned towards Duskmon. "What happened?" he shouted.

"I don't know!" Duskmon shouted back, before he was hit by a stronger attack by the lead Fladramon, whose muscles seemed to bulge out more, and fire seemed to be brighter.

"Fire Rocket!" The lead Fladramon shouted, fire surrounding his body as he slammed into Duskmon's chest and knocked the warrior of darkness to the ground.

"Mega Blaster!" A voice shouted from the air as a golden beam of thunder struck the other Fladramon in the chest. The force of the blast tore him apart and he dissolved into Digicode, which shot up into the sky. After the digicode disappeared, a large creature that looked like a giant magenta beetle with red shoulder muscles, and four arms coming out of his body landed on the ground and grabbed Blitzmon, before moving and quickly grabbing Duskmon and shooting off into the sky.

The lead Fladramon looked up at the retreating digimon. "Another chosen," Fladramon muttered before a portal appeared behind him. He looked at his remaining teammate, a look of sadness appearing on his face as he saw him dissolve into digicode. The last Fladramon raised his arm, and the digicode flowed into his body, the data mixing with his own. He then stepped through the portal. "I'm going to need to get stronger. Much stronger." The portal then closed, leaving a group of confused reporters behind.

.o0o.

Takuya knew that he was not in a good situation. Chakkumon was on the ground in pain, barely managing to maintain his evolution.

And Takuya was unarmed and un-evolved. For some reason, he couldn't get himself to evolve, despite his constant attempts at trying. He needed to help Tomoki fight.

And yet he couldn't do a thing.

He dodged another punch from the one-eyed Fladramon, taking a brief look on Chakkumon, who had managed to bring himself off of the ground, only to be kicked back down by the other Fladramon. Blue digicode surrounded Chakkumon, which quickly subsided and produced a very bruised Tomoki.

The Fladramon raised his arm up and fire began gathering around it. Takuya's eyes widened when he realized what would happen if that fire hit the younger boy.

"Flower Cannon!" A female voice shouted, and a green burst of energy slammed into the Fladramon preparing to finish off Tomoki. The Fladramon went flying into a tree, and fell unconscious.

The one eyed Fladramon looked around, only to have another burst of green energy slam into him.

Takuya looked around, and saw a humanoid shape swoop in near him. Then he felt a female arm grab him around his waist and dart towards Tomoki. The figure grabbed Tomoki and took off into the sky and flew away from the battlefield.

Takuya couldn't get a view of the figure's face, and in all honesty, after the way that she saved him, he really didn't care that much.

To be continued...

.o0o.

Author's Notes:

This chapter was written pretty fast for me.

Before anyone asks, three of the Fladramon in this chapter are still alive, although only one of them returned to the Digital World. And I corrected an error in the previous chapter. When Patamon said "Two years", he was supposed to say "One year."

Review Responses:

Alforce Zero: As you can see, it was Chakkumon and Takuya vs. two Fladramon, although Takuya didn't evolve. (I have a very good plot related reason for that.) Junpei did evolve a few chapters before he was originally going to though.

Tamer Terra: You'll be getting your wish next chapter.

EDIT: 10/14: More corrections, especially on Duskmon's attacks. Also added the bit about the reporters not mentioning Izumi's name. The main reason is because I forgot about this, and only realized it while doing this revision. The Hospital staff do know her name though.


	6. VI

Reprise of the Spirits

COVERING MY BUTTOCKS WARNING OF DOOM: This piece of fanfiction is rated "T" for violence, blood, and some language that soccer moms might not find appropriate.

VI:

.o0o.

Takuya was jolted as the digimon who had grabbed him suddenly landed in the middle of an alleyway, before dropping both Tomoki and him on the ground. Takuya turned around.

"Are you alright?" The female digimon asked. Takuya blinked for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takuya answered dumbly.

The digimon laughed. "You remind me a lot about an old friend of mine, Yagami Taichi."

Tomoki blinked. "How so?" he asked, massaging one of the bruises on his arm.

The digimon turned towards Tomoki. "Only your friend or Taichi would be stupid enough to fight against a digimon without evolving." Then something occurred to the digimon and she blinked, before looking over at Takuya. "Then again, it might not have been as stupid for you."

Takuya blinked, not knowing how to answer that. The digimon was suddenly consumed in Digicode, and both Takuya and Tomoki's eyes widened, fearing the worst.

They were about to be pleasantly surprised.

When the blue digicode subsided, a girl with long brown hair was standing in the digimon's place. She had brown eyes, and looked to be around fourteen years old. She was wearing a bright pink shirt and miniskirt, along with matching sandals. At both boys' shocked expressions, the girl laughed.

"Weren't expecting any other Chosen Children to exist, were you?" The girl questioned in a voice quite similar to a titter. Takuya nodded dumbly. "My name is Tachikawa Mimi."

"Himi Tomoki," Tomoki said. The young boy turned to Takuya and noticed a dumb look on the older boy's face. Tomoki frowned for a moment, and then pinched the older boy.

Takuya yelped and looked down at Tomoki. "Why'd you do that!"

"You looked like Junpei did when he looked over at Izumi during the earlier parts of our trip to the Digital World," Tomoki said smugly and simply.

"Oh." Takuya turned back towards Mimi. "Name's Kanbara Takuya."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Mimi answered with a smile. "So while we're waiting for Koushiro to get here, why don't we get to know each other better?" She paused, thinking of a question to ask them.

Takuya wondered who this Koushiro was, and felt his teeth clench slightly. "So, who exactly is the leader of your group, Takuya-kun?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I was…" Takuya answered, trailing off.

"That's what I thought," Mimi replied. Tomoki was confused.

"Why would you think that?" the younger boy asked.

"Our leader also wore goggles and had spirits with the element of fire," Mimi answered, a frown gracing her face.

Takuya noticed this. "Is something wrong, Tachikawa-san?" Takuya asked. Before Mimi could actually answer, the group was interrupted as a giant magenta beetle that was carrying Kouichi and Junpei landed on the ground, looking rather beaten and exhausted.

Mimi looked over at the giant beetle digimon as Kouichi and Junpei slid down to the ground. "Could you make anymore noise, Koushiro?" Mimi asked as the beetle was consumed in Digicode and reverted to a boy around fourteen years of age with short reddish-brown hair. The boy, Koushiro, just shook his head. He was wearing a brown open shirt with a green t-shirt underneath it and brown shorts, along with sneakers.

"I think now isn't the time for jokes, Mimi-san." Koushiro answered.

Mimi pouted. "I thought I told you to drop the honorific."

Koushiro just shook his head, before turning towards Kouichi and Junpei, who had moved towards Takuya and Tomoki. "Now, I bet you two have a few questions to ask, but I think that it would be better if we explain everything first."

Mimi turned to the others, her face taking on a serious look. "We know about the digimon attacks over the last few days."

"Unfortunately the people behind the first two attacks aren't digimon. Well, not fully, at least." Koushiro added, shaking his head.

Kouichi's face took on a look of recognition. "You mean…"

"Yes." Koushiro answered. "The majority of the angel digimon are acting under the orders of a chosen child named Yagami Hikari. Two other chosen, two brothers named Ishida Yamato and Takaishi Takeru are also working for her."

"I think you guys know the latter two as Were Garurumon and Angemon." Mimi said.

Takuya gulped, while Kouichi's eyes narrowed.

"The three of them were on the same side as the two of us were four years ago when we were summoned into the Digital World." Koushiro explained. "Our mission was simple: stop a tyrant named Black War Greymon from taking over the Digital World. We fought against him numerous times, and our leader, Yagami Taichi, eventually gained the power of Hyper Spirit Evolution and evolved to War Greymon."

"But it wasn't enough." Mimi added sadly, while at the same time fidgeting. "Black War Greymon eventually defeated Taichi and killed him. At that point Hikari snapped and used the same spirits that Taichi had used to Hyper Spirit Evolve to Holy Dramon and finished Black War Greymon off."

Takuya's face went pale as he thought about what he would have to fight against if Hikari chose to fight against them. Koushiro noticed his worry.

"You don't have to worry about that." Koushiro said in a manner that made Takuya think that the older boy was reading his mind. "Hikari can't Hyper Spirit Evolve anymore. She doesn't have all the spirits that would be required for her form, and after evolving to that form once, the required spirits can't be changed."

"What do you mean?" Junpei asked.

"What Koushiro means is that Hikari can't Hyper Spirit Evolve because Koushiro and I have four of the Spirits that Hikari would need for Hyper Spirit Evolution." Mimi answered.

"And that Takeru and Yamato don't have any of the spirits used in the evolution in the first place." Koushiro added.

"But why did they attack Kouichi and Izumi?" Takuya asked.

"Hikari ordered Takeru to attack Kouichi because his evolution utilizes the element of darkness, and her perception has been skewered to the point where light is good, and dark is evil. As for attacking Izumi, she simply had the child form of Seraphimon. She assumed that Kouichi had 'brainwashed' him and the other two child level angel digimon, which is why they are 'saving' them." Koushiro answered bitterly.

After a moment of taking in the information that they had been given, something occurred to Junpei. _'Something isn't adding up here.'_ "Who has the last set of spirits that this Hikari needs for Hyper Spirit Evolution. I assume that she used both of your spirits, her own, and her brother's, but that leaves one set empty."

"That last set of spirits belongs to another chosen named Takenouchi Sora, who went missing shortly after Taichi's death." Mimi answered. "She may be part of Hikari's army, or she may not be, although if you see a female Fuugamon, Birdramon, or Garudamon in Hikari's ranks, they might be her."

"And there is another member of our group named Kido Jyou, who's currently watching things in the Digital World while we're here informing you of everything." Koushiro answered.

"So why aren't you two fighting alongside her?" Tomoki asked. Mimi frowned.

"We aren't fighting with her because she and the others on her team have gone nuts." Koushiro answered before Mimi could say anything. "You saw what Takeru did while looking for Kouichi, and before you ask, we know that from the twenty-four seven news coverage that's been on every news station in Japan."

"Not only that, but they also think that they're the only force of good left in all the world." Mimi answered. "Hikari's of the impression that if you're not helping her, you're evil."

Koushiro pulled out a magenta and blue digivice. "I think you four should get back to the hospital soon." Koushiro said. "Izumi should be waking up soon."

"How do you know that!" Junpei shouted.

Koushiro turned his attention to the other boy. "Because I saw the attack that hurt her on the news. An injury that I've suffered from before."

Mimi pointed outside the alleyway. "The back entrance of the hospital is that way." She said, before turning back to the group. "We'll stay in touch with you." She added.

Takuya nodded, before he and the others set out of the alleyway. Before they left, Mimi put a hand on Takuya's shoulder. Takuya turned his head to look at the older girl. "Your friends are alright." She said. Takuya blinked as Mimi removed her hand from his shoulder. Takuya nodded, before running off to catch up to his friends.

Koushiro looked over at them as they left. "Do you think they have a chance at stopping her?" he asked.

Mimi nodded. "They stopped Lucemon."

"After he destroyed the Digital World." Koushiro pointed out.

Mimi huffed in annoyance. "They _killed_ Lucemon. If they can handle him, they can handle anyone."

.o0o.

Izumi opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the air and flying, green plains speeding by her. _'How did I end up here?'_ she asked herself. The last thing that she remembered was smashing into the ground during the battle against Pidmon.

Izumi's eyes widened. "Patamon!" the girl shouted, trying to turn around to look for the small child digimon, but he was nowhere in sight.

**You don't have to worry about him. **a soft feminine voice said. Izumi spun around, looking for the source of the voice. **Patamon is fine.**

"Who are you?" Izumi shouted.

The voice laughed. **I'm part of you.**

"Yeah, right." Izumi remarked dryly. "I'm sure I'd know about a strange voice if it was a part of me."

**I am the warrior inside of you. **the voice continued. **It was I who allowed you to evolve to protect Patamon and your mother.**

"If you're the warrior inside of me, why haven't I heard from you while I was in the Digital World?" Izumi asked, confident that she'd trapped this voice in its own lie.

While you were in the Digital World, you had access to the physical Spirits of Wind. This time around, you had to use the power inside of yourself in order to fight. As did Kouichi.

Izumi still didn't know what this voice was talking about.

Kouichi himself had a dream similar to this, only much more messed up. And erratic.

'_I have to assume that this is fake.'_ Izumi thought.

I'M NOT FAKE!

Izumi flew backwards at that statement. "Okay, okay! You're not fake, I got it." the young girl said worriedly, her lilac fingerless metal-gloved hand coming up into her vision as she did so.

'Fingerless metal-gloved hand?' Izumi thought with confusion, before realizing that there was no need to be confused. She was flying, so she had to be in a digimon form. 

But that didn't explain why she was wearing a _fingerless_ glove.

I've been with you since you were still in your mother's womb.

"I thought you were me." Izumi remarked offhandedly, before noticing that she was almost over a lake.

**Part of you.** the voice corrected. **That**** doesn't mean that you and I are the same parts of consciousness.**

Izumi flew down to the edge of the lake and landed. The younger girl walked over to the edge, and looked down.

The face that was reflected on the water was covered in a bird-head-shaped mask, which was dark purple over the mouth area and light purple in the other areas. Long rainbow feathers were coming out of the top of the helmet, and extended down to where Izumi assumed her lower back was, as she couldn't see that part of her in the reflection. Two green leaf-like pieces of armor were over her arms, with golden metal wings on the side of it.

Izumi recognized the general shape of that face, as she had seen it before when Baromon showed them the battle against Lucemon.

**Have you figured it out yet?** The voice asked.

Izumi turned away from her reflection. "Yes, I have."

.o0o.

Takuya looked around from the corner of an alley, checking out for any stray reporters who would recognize him. To be totally honest, he wouldn't normally have bothered, but with the recent battles having passed, the four children had decided to split up to avoid dragging any extra attention to them, which Junpei and Kouichi would definitely manage to do.

After a few seconds of watching the passing citizens of Tokyo, Takuya figured that it was probably safe for him to start heading towards the hospital. Takuya stepped out of the alleyway, only to have someone bump into his side.

Takuya grimaced as his body suddenly decided that it was being electrocuted. This feeling only lasted for a few seconds at most. The brown haired boy turned towards the direction that he felt the impact from.

All Takuya noticed was that an older girl with shoulder length reddish-brown hair was running away from him. The boy thought about giving chase, but ultimately decided against it, and began heading towards the hospital.

He had to check on Kouji and Izumi, after all. Besides, why would a girl give him a mild electric shock anyway?

.o0o.

Izumi groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. She assumed she would have been on some kind of painkiller or something like that. She certainly knew that she could use it after that strange dream/pseudo-conversation with her 'inner warrior'.

'_Vague bitch.'_ Izumi thought, not even caring that she was referring to someone that was part of her. She blinked as an image came into focus. Her mother was staring up at her face, with Patamon in her arms.

'_What happened to me again?' _Izumi questioned inside her head, before moaning in pain.

"Izumi!" Patamon shouted, jumping out of Yougo's arms, staying over the young girl's body by flapping his ears. "Are you alright?" the small digimon exclaimed a mixed look of worry and relief on his face.

"I think I'll be okay," Izumi managed to croak out. She once again wondered why she didn't have morphine or some other type of painkiller in her system. "I think whatever painkillers I'm supposed to be on ran out though." Izumi turned her head to look at the I.V. tube that was full of some kind of liquid.

She missed Yougo's look of confusion.

'_That's strange.' _Izumi thought. She turned her attention back to her mother. "How long was I out?" Izumi asked.

"Only a few hours." Yougo answered her daughter.

Izumi's face took on a look of shock. "Then why do I have a tube in my arm?" she asked groggily.

"For the painkillers." Patamon stated simply.

Yougo shook her head.

Izumi groaned. "Great." The blonde-haired girl stared at the ceiling for a moment before she decided on the question that she wanted to ask. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

Yougo answered her question, telling Izumi about the reporters who managed to catch Izumi evolving on tape, and the battle with Pidmon. She also told her daughter about the attack on the hospital that Kouichi and Junpei fought against.

Izumi sighed, realizing that there were a lot of things that she had to explain to her mother. Izumi then caught sight of the television, and gasped when she saw Takuya get hit by a blue humanoid dragon digimon's fire attack. "Can you make the television louder?"

Yougo frowned and turned to the television, and froze as she saw Tomoki evolve to Chakkumon, before seeing both him and a _very_ human Takuya fighting off against another group of the attackers from before.

Patamon had a look of confusion on his face as he saw Yougo turn up the sound on the television and watched the news clips with interest.

Izumi frowned as she saw Takuya and Tomoki get grabbed by a female flower-themed digimon. _'Just great.'_ the girl thought. Before Izumi could say anything else, Junpei and Tomoki ran into the room.

Junpei paused when she turned to look over at both of the boys.

"Hey." Izumi said after a few seconds.

Junpei had a look of elation on his face. "You're okay!"

Izumi didn't even manage to blink as Junpei ran over to her bed and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. The girl blushed. "Junpei…" she said, blushing.

Tomoki shook his head.

Yougo coughed.

Junpei broke away from Izumi, blushing as well.

Izumi looked over at Tomoki, her blush fading a bit. "What happened with that strange flower-girl digimon?"

"Besides saving me and Takuya and turning out to be part of a group of other chosen with much more information about what's going on than we have, not much." Tomoki commented offhandedly. "Oh, and she can make Takuya act like Junpei."

Izumi laughed, while Junpei looked annoyed at Tomoki.

Yougo wanted to know what her daughter had gotten herself into.

.o0o.

Various emotions were going through Kanbara Yuriko's head, but anger wasn't one of them. Shock? Yes. Disappointment? Yes. Worry? Definitely. But anger wasn't one of them.

How could she be angry with her son for being caught by news reporters battling monsters? She was too busy worrying if he was even still alive.

Shinya looked over at his mother from the couch near the T.V. that both he and his mother were sitting on. "Mom? Aren't you going to call the police?"

.o0o.

"So that Angemon was human?" Kouji asked, looking over at both Takuya and Kouichi, who were seated in chairs on the side of the bed.

"Yeah." Kouichi muttered sadly. "The kid's supposed to be our age. The name's also familiar."

Takuya was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Kouji asked, wishing that his ribs weren't broken.

"I hate this." Takuya answered quietly. "I feel so useless!" The brown haired boy clutched his fist for emphasis.

Kouji thought that he saw a spark of flame around Takuya's hands, but it was gone before he could confirm if it was even there or not.

Anyway, Kouji completely agreed with Takuya. From what he heard, both he and Takuya were currently the weakest links of the team.

Takuya turned to Kouichi. "Is this how you and the others felt when Kouji and I became Magna Garurumon and Kaiser Greymon?"

Kouichi nodded, before rubbing his head.

Kouji's eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?"

Kouichi shook his head. "I feel a little light-headed." the boy answered. "Maybe I wasn't as well as I thought. Or it could be from that Fladramon data I scanned during the battle."

Takuya looked shocked, but Kouji's reaction was the same. The younger of the twins was watching the news at the same time the attack was going on outside, and saw that event itself.

Takuya's shock left him. "I guess you won't be getting out of here tonight then." The boy stated.

"Guess not." Kouichi replied, deciding to move over to his bed. "You might want to check on Izumi."

Takuya nodded before he got out of the chair that he was sitting in. "I'll come back the next chance that I get." the boy said as he walked out of the room.

As Takuya started on his way to Izumi's room, he clutched his side and grimaced in pain.

.o0o.

Hikari turned away from her scrying crystal. Things were not going well. It was about time that she took care of things herself.

Hikari stood up out of her 'throne', a single blue strip of digicode surrounding one of her hands as she used the other to pull out a light pink and white digivice. The girl quickly brought her hand and the digivice together. "Spirit Evolution."

.o0o.

Izumi lied back down in her hospital bed, exhausted. She knew that she wasn't completely recovered from her battle with Pidmon. She turned to her mother.

"Why isn't dad here?" Izumi asked.

"Someone had to stay and watch the restaurant." Yougo replied. The woman would have said something else, but she noticed that Izumi had fallen asleep.

.o0o.

Takuya sighed as he hung up his cell phone again. He had been trying to call his parents to tell them about Tomoki's situation since they had left the hospital, but his parents and Shinya still weren't home, and he wanted to know why.

Suddenly, something that seemed to be a tear in the air materialized across the street. A tall woman in a very skimpy gold platemail-like outfit with four wings stepped out of the tear, before said tear vanished. Both Takuya and Tomoki instantly knew that she was a digimon, and were able to see the sharp sword holstered at her back, in addition to the small dagger at her side. A red scarp was wrapped around the digimon's face, and some cloth was on her body in the same place it was on Angemon.

Takuya thought the cloth was clearly there to increase the sex appeal of the angel digimon, not distract from it. He turned towards Tomoki. "Ready for a fight?" the older boy asked.

Tomoki turned to the boy that he looked up to as an older brother, and froze as he saw fire dance in the older boy's eyes. Tomoki nodded as he answered the question, the blue digicode already materializing around him.

Tomoki quickly evolved into Chakkumon, and lifted his snowball launcher.

Blue digicode appeared around Takuya's body. "Spirit Evolution!" Takuya shouted, his necklace with the symbol of Fire glowing red before the digicode consumed him. When the digicode subsided, Takuya had become an adult male, with red, white, and flame-decorated on his body and around his black pants. The gloves had gray pieces attached with holes in them attached. "Agnimon!"

The female angel digimon turned around, and both Agnimon and Chakkumon knew who she was, as if on instinct almost. The angel digimon was D'arcmon.

D'arcmon turned towards the two newly evolved digimon and drew her sword.

Agnimon and Chakkumon looked at the female digimon, preparing as much as they could for this fight.

D'arcmon charged, her sword raised up to strike.

To be Continued… 

.o0o.

Author's notes:

First off, I would like to announce that I have pre-reader for both this story and Eternal Conflict now, so the quality in regard to grammar errors and mistakes should be higher now. So thank shadowblack for his help with this chapter.

In this universe, a female Fuugamon is being used for Sora's H-Spirit evolution. Garudamon is her Double Spirit form. Which means that Yamato was using two spirits when he stopped Kouichi from killing Takeru in Chapter II.

And any spacing in a digimon's name like with Black War Greymon is due to how it is translated on the Digimon list that I use. As far as I can tell, the lack of spaces is an America/Dub thing.

Also readers should expect a delay after Chapter VII is completed and posted. In between school, college essays, writing an original short story, reviving Harry Potter and the Digital Plane with another author co-writing it, I simply won't have a lot of time.

Not to mention that I'm planning on finishing the next six chapters after VII. before I start posting them, which should give standard once a week updates until the story's completion at the end of Chapter XIII.

Review Responses:

**Aestivate: **Yeah, the season 01 kids exist and play an (obviously) important role. And Katou-san is Katou Juri, but she's the only Tamer's character who will appear, and even then it's only a small cameo or two. As for Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Ken, if they appear, they get the same deal. The Frontier kids are getting their asses kicked as it is.

**Takuya: **The Fladramon were actually a group of Fladramon. None of them were Daisuke. Either way, that list only shows that he isn't dead, but like I answered Aestivate above, he isn't important either.

**coughkouichicough: **Hikari and Takeru are alternate versions of the characters from Adventure 01. Needless to say if Canon Hikari and Takeru met with RotS Hikari and Takeru, they would not be amused, to say the least.


	7. VII

Reprise of the Spirits

Warning: Fic rated "T". Violence and mild cursing ahead etc… I really doubt that I have to keep going through this.

Prelim Author's Notes: The first five chapters have been revised, and Duskmon's attack names are corrected. Nothing of that much importance though.

VII.

.o0o.

Agnimon dodged as D'arcmon swung her sword down at his body. The Warrior of Fire's eyes narrowed as he jumped backwards, performing a back flip in the air and landing away from the sword. He quickly smashed both of his fists together, fire spewing out of the holes on his gloves, swirling around his arms as he pulled them apart and extended them to his sides.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon shouted, thrusting both of his arms forward in quick succession, the fire leaping off of his arms and towards the female angel digimon.

D'arcmon jumped up and flew out of the way.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakkumon shouted, aiming his snowball launcher at the flying angel digimon, a barrage of snowballs shooting out from the barrels. The snowballs crashed into D'arcmon and sent her sprawling into the side of a skyscraper.

Chakkumon let off his attack and waited. He knew that whatever damage he had managed to do to the angel digimon was negligible at best. He didn't even want to think of how ineffective it would be at the worst.

D'arcmon flew off of the side of the skyscraper and farther up into the air. The angel digimon pointed her sword down at the bear digimon and dived like a bird after its prey.

Fire danced around Agnimon's knuckles. "Burning Salamander!" He shouted, thrusting his arms forward and sending two more fireballs at the attacking angel digimon.

D'arcmon dodged both of the fireballs and stopped diving down towards Chakkumon. Her eyes were narrowed in either annoyance or rage, and she was planning her next move.

Now that Agnimon knew what to look for, he could easily tell what type of enemy he was fighting. It was just in the way that she moved and fought. No matter how used he had gotten with _his_ digimon forms, he knew that there was a certain difference between the way that he moved and a natural digimon did.

D'arcmon's movements were more like his own than a 'born' digimon's. She couldn't be anyone else besides Yagami Hikari.

The angel digimon landed on the ground and raised her sword towards the Warrior of Fire, a pink aura appearing around her body and the sword "Baptême d'Amour!" the female angel shouted, slashing her sword in the air. The pink aura gathered in the sword and blasted towards Agnimon in a huge beam of pink light.

Agnimon cursed and spun around in place, venting fire out of his gloves. "Salamander Break!" The warrior of fire shouted, the fire forming like a tornado and left the warrior's body and headed towards the beam of energy.

The two attacks collided and caused a stereotypical explosion that sent debris and rubble from the street flying in all directions, as well as a lot of smoke.

"I don't see her!" Chakkumon shouted, turning towards Agnimon for a second, catching the look of confusion that was now on his face.

D'arcmon came out of the smoke with her sword set to pierce Chakkumon's skull.

Agnimon saw this and jumped forward, pulling his fist back. Once the fire warrior managed to get within a good enough distance of the angel, he thrust his arm forward at the same instant that fire jetted from his glove.

"Burning Salamander!"

Agnimon's fist connected with D'arcmon's side at the same time the fire attack was set off, which caused D'arcmon to be sent flying into the concrete road, managing to keep her grip on her sword.

The angel digimon glared at Agnimon, before she charged towards the Warrior of Fire, her sword pulled back as she flew millimeters off the ground. A few cracks were visible on her chest armor.

Chakkumon noticed D'arcmon's target and quickly inhaled and exhaled. "Kachi-kachi Kou-chi!" the small digimon shouted as he blew ice-cold wind towards the angel digimon, causing her wings to freeze.

The frozen status of her wings caused D'arcmon to slam into the ground.

Agnimon jumped up into the air, fire gathering around his hands. "Burning Salamander!" Two arm thrusts later, two fireballs were sent crashing into D'arcmon's back.

The angel digimon screamed in pain as the fire dug into her back, melting the ice frozen on her wings. She dropped her sword on the ground near her feet and collapsed, her arms pressed against the ground, the only things supporting her body's weight.

Agnimon noticed that part of D'arcmon's armor had chipped off, revealing the skin of the angel digimon's shoulder.

In a fluid motion, D'arcmon's arm shot forth and grabbed her sword, before she used her other arm to propel herself forward in a motion that placed her weapon in direct line with Agnimon's throat.

"Snow Bomber!" Chakkumon shouted, once again pelting the angel digimon with snowballs from his large green snow launcher, the impact sending D'arcmon crashing back into the ground with a thud.

The angel digimon groaned in pain.

Agnimon blinked. "Tomoki, this is far too easy," he said.

Chakkumon nodded. He had easily gotten that impression from his 'Snow Bomber's' effect.

"Then maybe someone should even the odds," a female voice said from behind the two digimon.

Agnimon and Chakkumon both spun around and turned, seeing a girl around Mimi's age standing still.

Chakkumon noticed that most of the people were running away in the ensuing chaos from the battle, thanking whatever divine power existed that people still possessed some inkling of common sense.

Agnimon froze. There was something about the girl that was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The reddish-haired girl pulled out a digivice, a mesh of blue digicode appearing around her palm.

Agnimon only had time to let out a muttered curse before the girl brought her hands together and then apart with a call of "Spirit Evolution", blue digicode consuming her body.

When the blue digicode subsided, in the girl's place was a very large bird with flames for feathers and a large overbite. "Birdramon!" the firebird called out.

Agnimon turned to keep his eyes on both Birdramon and D'arcmon as he realized what happened.

Takenouchi Sora was no longer missing.

.o0o.

Mimi and Koushiro were near the elevator in the Shibuya train station. Both of them had decided to get back to the Digital World as soon as they could, as they had no place to stay. Mimi and her family had moved to America the previous year, and she had no way to get back to her parents from the Human World. While it was true that Koushiro could have gone back to his home, he would have been hard pressed to explain why one of his friends who moved to America needed a place to stay for the night.

Mimi smirked when she thought about the reason why they weren't staying at Koushiro's place. Or more accurately she was thinking that the reasons that they couldn't stay had nothing to do with the fact that she was a girl. She then frowned when she realized that their reasons about not staying in the Human World had nothing to do with the fact that Jyou was still in the Digital World. Besides, with the recent digimon attacks, she was sure her parents would understand everything once it was over and she had the time to explain it.

The young girl chuckled at the obvious lie that she just told herself. She looked over at Koushiro, and frowned when she realized that he was looking at something on the TV. Her frown deepened when she saw Tomoki and a fire-based digimon that she knew to be Takuya fighting against Hikari and Sora.

Mimi grabbed Koushiro by the shoulder. At this point she had no reason to worry about the fact that people were going to stare at them.

Koushiro looked over at her. "Think we should go help Takuya-kun and Tomoki-kun?" the boy asked.

Mimi gave him a look that told him all that he needed to know.

The two chosen turned around and ran to the entrance of the train station, hoping that they could get to the battle in time.

.o0o.

'_This was the perfect time for help to show up,' _Agnimon thought bitterly as he dodged a sword attack from D'arcmon, before spinning around and raising his leg to hit the angel in the chest.

D'arcmon used her wings to hover out of the reach of his leg.

Agnimon noticed that Chakkumon was running around avoiding blasts of fire from Birdramon.

D'arcmon suddenly appeared almost right in front of him and slashed her sword down.

Agnimon knew that he wouldn't be able to block the attack in time, and raised his arms up.

The sword collided with the tops of his metal gauntlets. D'arcmon sneered.

Agnimon smirked as he jumped up into the air and spun around, his arms knocking the angel's sword back and his foot connecting with her chest.

D'arcmon screamed in pain as she crashed into the ground. More cracks appeared in her chest armor, a few more pieces breaking off.

Chakkumon darted into an alleyway and pointed his snow launcher towards the flying bird digimon. "Snow Bomber!" A barrage of snowballs sped from the launcher into the sky.

"Fire Flap!" Birdramon shouted, flapping her wings and sending a wave of fire at the snowballs, melting them before they got anywhere near her. She then turned towards the alleyway that the snow attack had come from. She folded her wings, more fire gathering around them.

"Meteor Wing!" she shouted, extending her wings and sending a couple of fireballs towards the alleyway, causing bits of the walls of the two buildings that surrounded it to break off.

Chakkumon quickly jumped out of the alleyway before Birdramon got lucky and crushed him with debris.

Chakkumon looked up and his eyes widened when another fireball slammed into him, knocking him back.

Chakkumon groaned, dazed from the attack.

Birdramon looked down at him, trying to decide what she wanted to do with him.

"Flower Cannon!" a voice familiar to the firebird shouted from behind her.

Birdramon quickly flew away from her position and dodged a green blast of energy that slammed into a nearby building.

Birdramon turned around and saw Lilymon flying in the sky, her arms together and forming a flower-shaped cannon. "Nice to see you too, Mimi," the firebird commented.

Lilymon glared at the fire digimon. "Why have you just come out of whatever hole you were hiding in now?"

"Because I no longer need to hide. That job is done," Birdramon answered, flapping her wings and sending a blast of fire at Lilymon.

Lilymon dodged the burst of fire. "What does that mean?" she asked, green energy gathering in the cannon.

"Why would I tell you?" Birdramon asked in a condescending tone. "You're trying to kill Hikari now."

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon shouted, another green blast of energy shot out of the cannon and headed towards Birdramon.

Birdramon dodged the attack effortlessly. "Just out of curiosity, is Koushiro-san with you?"

A blast of electricity slammed into her back and caused her to crash into an apartment building's roof. The bird groaned before devolving back into her human self.

Atlur Kabuterimon flew up next to Lilymon. "Yes," the magenta beetle answered simply.

Sora quickly rolled off onto her back and jumped up to her feet, grabbing her digivice as a mesh of digicode appeared on her other hand, quickly bringing them together. "Double Spirit Evolution!" she shouted, the digicode consuming her body.

When the digicode vanished, a large humanoid bird digimon was standing on the apartment building. Her arms and legs were talons, and she had white feathers on her chest, and red feathers on the rest of her body, except for her wings, which had yellow and red feathers on the tip, and a red mask on over her face. "Garudamon!"

Garudamon flew up into the air instantly, her arm cocked to attack.

Chakkumon's eyes focused as he jumped back to his feet, his snow launcher in his hands. He pointed it at the birdman digimon. "Snow Bomber!" A massive force of snowballs shot out of the launcher and collided with Garudamon.

The bird digimon glared down at the small digimon, fire gathering around her body.

Lilymon brought her hands together and reformed her flower cannon and fired another blast of green energy. It slammed into Garudamon's chest, redirecting the birdman digimon's attention.

Atlur Kabuterimon flew down to the ground and turned to Chakkumon. "Help Agnimon!" he shouted before flying up back to the battle.

Chakkumon nodded and ran over to where he saw Agnimon and D'arcmon still engaged in battle. It looked as if neither of them had actually managed to land a significant hit on the other since Takenouchi had arrived and interrupted their battle.

It was time to change that.

Chakkumon jumped up into the air and shifted his lower body into a sharp icicle. "Icicle La La La!" The snow bear shouted as he shot towards the female angel digimon.

D'arcmon's eyes widened when she saw Chakkumon heading towards her, and she used her wings to move her body out of the way of the speeding icicle, which flatted as it hit the ground before reforming into Chakkumon.

Agnimon jumped behind her as fire surrounded his leg. "Salamander Break!" the fire warrior shouted as he kicked D'arcmon in the back, knocking her forward.

"Kachi-kachi Kou-chi!" Chakkumon inhaled and then quickly exhaled chilling wind that covered the angel digimon's body.

D'arcmon folded her arms in front of her chest in a futile attempt to ward off the cold winds.

o0o.

Shinya turned towards his mother, who was busy looking around for Takuya. They were tracing the way that they assumed that Takuya would have taken home from the hospital, although Shinya honestly doubted that Takuya would have come this way, especially if another one of his friends had that same ability that Izumi and Tomoki had.

"Mom, why aren't we calling the police again?" the young boy asked.

Yuriko turned towards her youngest son. "Because I doubt the police's ability to find someone in this situation."

Shinya sighed. He was worried about his brother too, but he also doubted his mother's ability to find Takuya in this situation as well.

.o0o.

She was losing.

D'arcmon grimaced as the cold rushed through her body, threatening to freeze her if she didn't do something to stop it. Yet at the same time, she couldn't think about what to do. There seemed to be only one way out of this situation, but that would leave her human form open to death.

Agnimon looked over at Chakkumon. "Enough!" the fire warrior yelled in a tone filled with authority.

Chakkumon stopped his breath attack, a confused look on his face. "Agnimon, why? We can stop her now!"

Agnimon looked down at the small digimon. "You want to kill her?"

Chakkumon looked away.

D'arcmon smirked. Kanbara had just given her the chance that she needed. Blue digicode gathered around her body, breaking through the ice that covered her.

Agnimon and Chakkumon's eyes widened.

D'arcmon didn't care. "Slide Evolution!" The digicode surrounded the angel digimon, and once it subsided, a winged sphinx digimon was standing in her place. This new form had white armor over her chest and shoulders, in addition to gauntlets on her forelegs. Two red jewels were in the center of said gauntlets, and a silver mask was over her face. "Nefertimon!"

'_Crap!'_ Agnimon thought as Nefertimon expanded her wings and took to the sky. Fire gathered around his right hand.

"Salamander Break!" Agnimon shouted, thrusting his arm up into the sky and sending the fireball towards Nefertimon, who dodged the attack effortlessly.

The red jewels on her gauntlets started glowing. "Nile Jewelry!" Two red beams shot out of the gauntlets and slammed into Agnimon's chest, knocking him back into the wall of a building.

Chakkumon looked up and noticed that Nefertimon's eyes were glowing pink, and that she was aimed towards Agnimon. Hearing a cry of 'Curse of Queen' Chakkumon shouted a warning to the fire digimon to dodge as two pink beams of energy shot out of the sphinx digimon's eyes.

Agnimon used the side of the building to jump away before the twin beams of energy slammed into the side of the building, sending rubble flying everywhere.

Chakkumon looked around and noticed that a large piece of the rubble was headed straight towards a girl with purple hair. The small digimon ran over and tackled the girl out of the way, just seconds before the rubble crashed into the area where she had been.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. Chakkumon jumped back towards his feet. "Run!" he ordered, before heading back towards the battlefield.

Agnimon snarled, looking for a potential way of ending the fight. Unfortunately, he wasn't about to suddenly gain the ability to slide evolve, so flight was out of the question.

A large column of pink light appeared out of Nefertimon's back. "Rosetta Stone!" the flying sphinx shouted, a large stone table materializing and dropping towards Agnimon.

"Salamander Break!" Agnimon shouted, destroying the tablet with a well-placed fireball. _'I have to finish this!'_ he thought. His eyes widened as something occurred to him. "Chakkumon, get over here!"

'_What's he planning?'_ Nefertimon thought.

Chakkumon ran over towards Agnimon. "What are you planning?" the snow bear digimon asked.

"When I shout the word 'now', use the 'Icicle La La La' attack," Agnimon said.

Chakkumon looked confused when Agnimon suddenly grabbed his arm and began spinning around in place. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

After spinning around a few times, Agnimon let go of Chakkumon's arm, sending the snow bear digimon speeding straight towards Nefertimon feet first. "Now!" Agnimon shouted.

"Icicle La La La!" Chakkumon shouted, transforming into an icicle in mid-flight.

If Nefertimon's eyes had been visible under her mask, everyone could have seen that her eyes were widened in shock. Instead of merely flying out of the way, which would have been the smart thing to do, the sphinx digimon curled in the air to protect her vital organs.

The Chakkumon-icicle-missile pierced the sphinx digimon's wing, causing her to lose her ability of flight and slam into the ground with a frightening speed. Blue digicode surrounded both of the digimon, before they returned to their human selves.

Agnimon quickly moved towards the fallen girl and boy, noticing that both of them were groggy from the fall. The fire warrior quickly grabbed Hikari by her shirt and brought her up to his eye level.

Tomoki saw Agnimon's lips move but couldn't hear what the warrior of fire was saying.

Agnimon threw Hikari down to the ground. They young girl cried out in pain.

Garudamon landed on the ground, quickly followed by Lilymon and Atlur Kabuterimon. All three of the digimon were injured and worn out from their battle.

Garudamon looked over at Agnimon for a moment, before a rip similar to what Hikari had arrived on earth from appeared behind the humanoid bird digimon. She grabbed Hikari and went through the portal, which closed behind her.

All three remaining chosen devolved to their human forms.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Koushiro demanded.

Takuya looked over at him, and then over at Mimi. The girl seemed to be upset about something, and was staring at Takuya oddly. The warrior of fire smirked. "Because there is nothing that she can do against me now."

Mimi noticed that something seemed off about Takuya. He was acting completely unlike the child that she had met a while ago. Her eyes narrowed, before a piercing pain shot through her head.

Takuya looked over towards Tomoki, who was bringing himself off of the ground. "We should leave now." The older boy said, before he turned around and blinked. "It looks like my Mom and Shinya are here."

Mimi and Koushiro walked away from the two other chosen, Mimi rubbing her forehead.

Koushiro noticed this. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I tried focusing my power on him," Mimi answered. "And for some reason, all I got was a jolt of pain."

To be Continued… 

.o0o.

Author's Notes: 

Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. And now we go back into the months of no updates while I try to finish this thing. And if anyone has questions about Mimi's power, you'll have to wait a bit.

**Review Responses:**

Aestivate: As you can see, Hikari's beast level is Nefertimon.

OmnicromXR: God, this review's going to be a bitch to reply to…

Point 1: With Sora's H-Hybrid being Fuugamon, I limited myself to choices for Garudamon due to the fact that I already knew that Sora was never going to actually use it. I just take it that if Koushiro and Mimi were warning Takuya and the others about a potential enemy chosen, they would tell them all the forms that she could possibly use.

Point 2: There was actually a scene that I wrote in this chapter that explained just that, but it didn't fit in with the rest of the chapter, so it's getting moved to later on in the story. This is the same reason that Mimi's power wasn't explained in this chapter, it just didn't fit in. So you'll have to wait a bit, but I'll give you this question as a hint. Why would Kouichi be more effective in a battle as Duskmon than as Lowemon?

Point 3: Takuya evolving so easily when he couldn't beforehand is going to be one of those things that are only barely hinted to until the reason becomes revealed. As of Tomoki being useless, since the chosen don't have the physical spirits with them, they are weaker than they are in Frontier. Incidentally, it's this reason that Kouichi couldn't just beat the crap out of Takeru in Chapter 2.

Point 4: There are many different cards of War Greymon, each with varying attack levels. I think that you can search Shining Evolution's encyclopedia and figure out which version of the card that I'm using. As for the feel of the levels, it depends on which Digimon Series I'm writing for using the Frontier digimon. In Frontier, I count the legendary warrior spirits essentially as uber-powerful Golden Armor digimon (provide the actual physical spirits are with them, otherwise normal armors, with one stronger than the other). Think about this, if the starting point for the Frontier team made it so that the chosen had to go to the Tocanmon island in order to get to the Flame Terminal, they would have gotten their beast spirits first. However, if I were using the Frontier digimon in either Adventures or Tamers, than the Beast Spirits would be Perfects/Completes, simply because armor in the first world would simply be too weak.

Point 5: Now I obviously can't comment on this.

Point 6: Hikari's usage of the words 'Digital Universe' is an important clue to this question's answer.

Looking forward to your review on this chapter. You actually reviewing my story, never mind me somehow ending up on your favorites list is one of those "OMG! Squee!" moments.

Kind of like me managing to join the Diaries Guild.


End file.
